


My main number ONE guy

by Nagron12



Series: Kings of L.A. [1]
Category: Hit the Floor (TV)
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Anxiety, Fluff, Hurt, I might add Judes mom at time, Jelena the queen, Kinkade boys/men to be, Lucas is just a mere necessity, Lucas the main villain, M/M, plus tons of other characters, slow built, the universe will alter for sure at places and times, zude AU, zude being idiots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2018-08-13 11:37:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 36,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7975453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nagron12/pseuds/Nagron12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude Kinkade was just a common guy. He wanted a decent life, a good job and a boyfriend who would adore him. Well, he had a lot of work to do yet. Decent life he might have, that good job could be better for sure, and the boyfriend, well, Lucas was not exactly the adoring type... also things kinda escalated when they decided to move to L.A.<br/>*********************************************************************************************************************************<br/>Or as ipacoxt would say:<br/>"When you think of zero/0 you can see how strong and powerful number it is - being a number that does not number anything yet without zero there would not be any mathematical equation. Zero is the strongest digit in calculus... 0-1 AND THE WORLD IS YOURS."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lets start again

**Author's Note:**

> For ipacoxt & Snjeguljica33  
> *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
> Most of the ideas for this story I got from those two darlings, either by reading their stuff or talking to them about zude. Also, the math simile comes from ipacoxt. I am absolutely shitty with math myself!

It was an exceptionaly beautiful morning if Jude thought about it. True. They were stuck in traffic jam and the air was already starting to heat up dangerously but Jude could feel change all over the place. Lucas was sitting behind the steering wheel, fingers tapping nervously. Once in a while he tried to change the station on the radio but to his surprise he could not find any decent one. At least that was what he told Jude everytime Jude tried to calm him down. 

"40 minutes in this bloody city and I already hate it here. The job better be good, Jude. I don’t want to move someplace else anytime soon. The moving is bad enough this time."

Jude only rolled his eyes again for what felt like 50 times today and kept staring out of the window. Everybody seemed so frustrated. Like the world would end if they came late for work once. The sun. It was the sun. And the smell of the ocean. Jude could tell. It almost felt like when he was a little kid and he was visiting his father. Only the hollidays were good until he actually showed up. Jude suppressed the memory almost instantly. He loved the ocean. And the sun. But he was sure he would miss snow too. He was all over the States in the past few years and he was one of the people who could find a likeable thing in every place they visited. But he prefered Boston the most. Especially during the winter. And now he was moving to L.A. Nothing was perfect. The ocean would have to do... 

"Damn. That idiot!! Did you see it?! I can’t believe it!!! I almost crashed because of him!"

Jude had to count to 20. Make that 50 this time. Lucas was... well he was Lucas. There were times they were a team and them there were times when Jude would gladly jumped out of the bridge if it meant he wouldn’t see the guy the whole day. But they were a couple. And it wasn’t that bad... most of the time anyway... because most of the time it was average... Jude was o.k. with average. He wasn’t exactly the big catch either so he couldn’t be picky about the guys he dated. Not that he actually dated a lot of them before Lucas. Just two or three. Lucas was the first one who stayed and Jude felt that if he let him go he could be pretty much alone for the rest of his life. Which was a good reason enough to continue with this "relationship". At least Jude tried to force the idea to himself. Like who exactly would even wanted to date Jude? He had nothing to offer. And he was scared to death to make a move towards the big unknown. Lucas was fine. He learned to deal with Lucas. He knew Lucas. Lucas was certitude. He wasn’t bad looking either. Sex was o.k. and the occasional trouble was just a contemporary phase. Every relationship had its ups and downs, right...

"Juude?! Are you listening? You are zoning out again, aren’t you!"

"What? Yeah. I mean what did you say?"

"I was asking if you have seen the driver. Total asshole!!"

"Oh. Sorry. I did not. I wasn’t paying attention."

"Yeah. The usual, right... anyway it seems we are about to start moving again. I hope we get to our apartment before noon."

"Noon? It’s 8.30 a.m."

"Yup but this is L.A. One can never be too sure." 

"Right."

O.K. Maybe Jude was a bit too enthusiastic when he thought the morning was a beautiful start to his new life. Although there were only two new things about it really... new job and a new place to live... the rest of it was pretty old and boring... and that new job was not that new as well sooo... 

* * *

It was around 10 a.m. when they finaly parked in front of their new apartment. Jude loved the area. He also picked it. Lucas kinda hated it but since it was cheap and they wanted cheap at the beginning at least it was o.k. He could lower his standards for a while. 

"Here you go, Mr. Kinkade. I hope you are ready for the wall of boxes and the night of unpacking them."

"Can’t wait."

Jude was genuinly ready to start a new life. But after several hours of furiosly looking for stuff they either managed to forget or packed by accident he was more than ready to give up and go back to Ohio. 

"Did you see my notebook somewhere, Lucas? Can’t find it anywhere."

"Nope. I can’t find mine either. Maybe we packed them together ... or left them in the old apartment.."

"... oh no, do not even joke about it. I have everything in there."

"Yeah. Me too, Jude. Me too. Anyway, when we have that meeting with the agency again?"

"Three hours. I am on it. No worries."

"Alright. I can’t wait to find out who we will work with. The Devils offer so many opportunities. And lets face it we have a great deal of experience with the job."

"I don’t care. As far as I am concerned it is the place not the players what matters."

"Oh yeah. I forgot. Your dream about owning the Devils one day. Like that is gonna happen..."

"You never know."

"I think your father is the kind of obstacle that is way too hard to overcome, don’t you think Jude?"

Oh how Jude hated Lucas for constantly reminding him how shitty father he had. Oscar was just... 

"As I said you can never know. Maybe once he sees me as an adult and a professional he changes his mind. Afterall I can be handy to him."

Lucas just shook his head. In his humble opinion Jude was aiming way too high. He would be o.k. with steeling the most valuable assets first. Like becoming an agent of one of the three top players. He hoped it would be Zero, Derek or Terence. But since they already had their agents it was near impossible. Although Jude was right one could hope at least.

At that moment there was a distant buzzing of a cell phone. Shit. Somewhere in between all that discarded paper and boxes everywhere ... 

"Mine or yours," Jude asked hopefully. 

"I have mine so it must be yours. Maybe the agency?"

Crap.

After what seemed like ages Jude finally found it. Whoever was calling hang up about 15 minutes ago but Jude was even afraid to look at the screen to find out who that was.

"Well? Aren’t you gonna call back? Was it the agency? Maybe they want us coming early."

"Oh yeah. Well... hmmm... it wasn’t the agency. Unknown number. Weird. Maybe it’s the landlord."

Jude decided to risk it and dialed back. 

There was a new song from Drake at the other line and while he was waiting for whoever to pick it up he zoned out again... he seriously needed a quality sleep sometime this week.

"Hey, hallo? Are you there? I hear you breathing..."

"Oh, shit. I am sorry. Yeah. Jude Kinkade here. Who is it?"

"Who do you think?"

Jude was confused. How should he know??

"Zero? The Devils’ starter? Ring a bell??"

"Oh, hi... I mean good afternoon, Zero..."

Lucas straightened up.

There was a laught on the other side of the line. Zero seemed amused.

"Did I wake you up, man or something? You seem distracted."

"Oh I am sorry I just lost my phone for a while and when I found it you already hang up. I didn’t know you had my number? How come you have my number?"

"Well I asked for it, genius. The agency agreed you would be my new agent. Since the old one is useless... Of course you would have to agree with it but I was hoping you would. I checked your previous experience and it seems to me you are more than capable. So are you?"

"Am I what?"

"Are you gonna work with me, Jude Kinkade?"

Jude was stunned. That wasn’t exactly his plan. And of course he knew about Zero. Or at least what one could find out about him. Not very easy client some would say. But very important one non the less. Which would explain the priviledge of choosing your own agent. 

"Are you still there?"

Lucas was glaring now. Zero was supposed to be one of his choices. Jude could have anybody but his choices... 

Jude noticed but he was too lost for any reaction really that he only noded towards the cell phone. And when there was a deadly silence at the other end he realized... of course... Zero can’t see him. God I am such a moron!

"Yeah. I can see it working. So do you wanna meet somewhere and talk about it or should I talk to the agency first or what?"

"Great great. Look I suppose you have your deals with the agency I only sent a note to them that I already have my agent and its you but I would love to meet for lunch tomorrow so we could talk about my priorities and your ways how to get me there, alright?"

"Yup. That could work. Where and when exactly?"

"I will let you know, Jude. Nice to meeting you by the way. See ya tomorrow then."

And Zero hung up letting Jude awestruck staring at his cell.

"Well, nice catch, Kinkade. He is known to be a bitch though so congrats to having a taught client..."

Lucas was getting green by envy now. He did not want to fight with his boyfriend before the meeting with the agency though so he left the room and went for a cold shower instead.

Jude meanwhile could care less now. He had a new client. Probably the most important yet. And the client picked him for some weird reason. Only now he had to figure out how to make it work.


	2. Zero expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The meeting’s on... plus Lionel the almighty shipper... <3 <3 <3

It wasn’t like Jude was in L.A. for the first time in his life. He didn’t exactly know the city but he knew the life style and an area or two... last time he was there it was for business... with his dad. He desperately tried to make an emotional contact but it didn’t work... as usual... so he tried to be the best sport’s agent there was at least. That hope Oscar Kinkade would noticed one day did not disappear yet. Now that he was supposed to work for Zero everything could change. Althought he tried his best not to get his hopes high this time. Afterall, Zero wasn’t exactly easy to work with or for for that matter.

Anyway, Jude and Lucas were sitting in a very chic office of one of the best sport’s agencies on the west coast waiting for their boss to be to come and talk to them about their new jobs. Usually it would be one on one situation but since the boss knew about them being a couple he decided to do it that way. Jude thought it was on purpose. A little game of showing the power relations here and there and to know both of them better. It was smart he had to admit. To know them not only as a couple but as colleagues as well. Only he had a tendency to play everything down to Lucas and it usually didn’t work out well for him. Lucas was more sure of himself than Jude was and he didn’t exactly hesitate to let Jude know either. But Jude could forgive him this time. He still felt that sting of jealousy over Zero and it has been hours since the call. It wasn’t his fault that for once Jude was the one on the top of things. 

"Gentlemen. Welcome to L.A. I did hear so much about you two. How are you?"

Lucas took over the conversation almost immediately.

"Great. We are great. Although the traffic in this city is horrid I must say."

The man behind the desk - Garry Whitfield - laughed.

"Oh you have no idea, gentlemen. Now this meeting is only a formality as you can guess. We already managed to work out the most of the business matter there is. Your clients seem to be the only thing unsolved. Is that right?"

"I believe it is, sir."

Lucas gracefully continued witht the interview letting Jude only smile here and there. Garry was like a hawk though and to Lucas’s unpleasant surprise he wasn’t so much interested in the man speaking.

"I heard one of our top clients showed interest in your service, Mr. Kinkade. Did he contacted you already?"

"Oh, yes, sir, he did. Just a few hours ago actually. Is that o.k. with agency’s policy?"

Jude seemed a bit nervous. He made a direct eye contact with his boss but his fidgety hands betrayed him. Something about the whole situation made him nervous as hell. Usually he was dead calm. He was indeed neurotic and insecure at times but never about his job. He was good at his job. Excellent really... alright he wasn’t excellent all the time but he was certainly getting there fast. He was way better than Lucas too that’s why it bothered Lucas so much in the first place. But the whole thing with Zero... it could be IT.

"Agency is very o.k. with the fact you will be Zero’s new agent. Although I have to warn you he is nowhere near an easy client. But I am sure you already knew that, didn’t you. Anyway, Zero is very important to us so that’s why he will remain your only client. He wished for you to be his one and only agent but I would like to try you first. Lets just say the man is very needy if it comes to our agents’ secvices. So for now you will be the junior agent and we shall see how the rest will work out for you two. I already handed over all the papers to our HR, so don’t forget to stop by on your leave."

Jude was impressed. It was way better than what he hoped for. Lucas on the other hand waited silently for his directions. Thinking about the reason Jude was so taken care for. In his opinion it was obvious. He was Oscar Kinkade’s son. Of course he would have it easy. He knew very well Jude knew what he was doing but that did not mean Lucas would ever tell him. Afterall it might get into his head and once he was sure of himself there was really no reason to date Lucas at all... and Lucas benefited great deal from dating Jude... at least that’s what he thought...

"Lucas, you will be of service to Derek Roman. I think there is no need to introduce you to his personality either. Derek already has a team of agents but he feels that he would need somebody more capable of negotiating with the Devils. Which means you will be the main agent of his. But do not make mistake, you are working for the team in the first place. You and your colleagues work together and well, Derek is satisfied, hence the agency is satisfied. Get it?"

"Yes. Of course I get it."

Lucas was finally beaming. To hell with all the people in the team. He was the number one. And Derek Roman. Fantastic. He and Jude could actually work together for their benefit too. It couldn’t get any better in his opinion. And it wasn’t like he didn’t care about Jude at all... he liked the guy... he just  had a need to be better than him at certain things... and a little competition could be good for relationships... right? ... they could help each other out afterall...

* * *

"Jude? What in the hell? It’s a dark night!!"

Lucas was standing over Jude who was deeply staring at the bright laptop monitor of his. Searching everything that could be found in relations to Zero.

"Give me five and I am with you, o.k.?"

"Not o.k. It’s night. We have a job tomorrow... make that today. You need to sleep. Also... it is not very nice to have an epic sex with me and then just leave... what if I wanted to continue?"

Jude however looked unimpressed. 

"How shocking... And exactly. We do have a job tomorrow and I need to prepare. Properly. I don’t think sex with my boyfriend will help me in any way."

"You are such a pragmatist. Alright, I’ll give you twenty and then I am going to get you, Kinkade. And just so you know you just missed a great opportunity to an epic sex."

"I am grieving already..."

It was said half jokingly but the other half of the statement was painfully honest... in a sarcastic way... Lucas almost winced... there were times he and Jude understood each other. And there were times Lucas missed those beginnings. Funny thing was as much as he missed the honeymoon period he wasn’t exactly willing to do anything for it to come back. It was just one of those famous downs they had over the years. Jude would always come to his senses at the end... where else would he go anyway... he was a catch no doubt about it but he didn’t know... which in the beginning was a major turn on for Lucas... and later on a huge advantage... 

"Goodnight, Jude."

"Night."

It took Lucas another five minutes of meandering around before he finally left for a bedroom. Jude was burried down the google search and he only noticed after an hour or so that Lucas didn’t come for him again. Good. He didn’t need any other distractions. Zero. That was the only thing that mattered now. He was over the trivia hours ago... team mates, scandals, several poster boy identities, sports results, his new girlfriend Jelena Howard, and anything he could have found about the details of his contracts with the Devils and other teams he was in, deals with sponsors... funny thing was there was no information about the guy before he started to play like a pro. And no mentioning of his civil name either. At least there would be something they could talk about beside the plans Zero stated. Also, Jude was really curious about Zero’s reason to pick him. There sure were more capable and more experienced agents in the agency and it didn’t seem important he was Oscar’s son either... that wouldn’t have help Zero a bit. 

"Well, this will be all very interesting indeed."

* * *

It was almost funny how things went at the end. The next day Lucas was busy of proving himself to Derek and Jude was just scavenging the arena before his business date with Zero. He briefly stopped by when the guys were practising so he could at least check Zero out without him noticing but he tried to be as invisible as possible. Mainly because of Oscar. His father knew Jude was coming in and working with the agency. And Jude was keen on proving himself to him but he focused so much energy into mission Zero that he forgot he should make a plan for meeting Oscar properly too. Well, at least his life wasn’t nowhere near boring these days. Zero was explaining something to the coach at the moment and so what that Jude was looking down at him a moment longer than he anticipated. He would thought that the guy would be taller than that. A pro baller like that... he looked taller in the pictures Jude saw yesterday... or ever for that matter... red suited him too... although what he could see anything suited Zero really... he had that dangerous expression of his that was scary and beutiful at once... all and all insanely attractive... 

"Handsome, isn’t he."

Jude startled suddenly. 

""Wha..?"

"Oh, no need to scare yourself, honey. He is a piece of art some would say. That bleach beauty can be dangerous though..."

Jude wasn’t able to move or speak for that matter. He felt his cheeks burning up and he might even swear a drop of sweat appeared on his forehead. He didn’t feel like this for ages.

"I am Lionel by the way. You have a great taste I must say." 

"Oh, it is not like that, miss Davenport. He is just a new client. And I am just figuring out the strategy that is all."

"Sure you do."

"Really... there is no need..."

Jude couldn’t stop talking now. It was a true hell. And Lionel Davenport. One of the biggest celebrities tied up to the Devils. 

"What is your name, honey?"

"Ah, sorry. My manners..."

"Oh that is completely understandable. Trust me. Years and one fucked up marriage ago I would react the same way..."

"Jude. Jude Kinkade. A sport’s agent. Zero is my client. Nothing more really."

Well, Jude could not help himself, could he. What was wrong with him!

Lionel was measuring him thorughly. That woman felt like she had an x-ray look.

"So you know who I am then. That could be handy."

Thank God! Jude started thinking there wasn’t an escape in this whole building.

"Well, you are hardly somebody to be overlooked. It is a pleasure to meet you in person. I hope we will meet each other again."

"I am not so sure about it. You see, my husband makes it unbelievably hard for me to come to this place."

That tone spoke volume to Jude. He already started thinking of a proper use of that lovelorn feelings. 

"Well, if you need a help with anything in that matter just don’t hesitate to contact me. I might be of service."

"Could you?"

"You never know."

And that was the moment Jude chose to escape for good. Right after he handed over his business card. Afterall, bringing Lionel Davenport to the Arena for good was a win win for everybody. Maybe except her husband... and Zero’s coach at one person. But Jude could deal with that one.

* * *

1 p.m. Jude was certain it was 1 p.m. 49 minutes later and Zero was still a no show. How convenient. Jude was ready to give up when the man himself walked towards the table Jude was sitting at. Casually sitting down and flashing one of his smiles to Jude’s way. 

"What’s up, Jude? You look like somebody pissed you off. I hope it’s not that serious. Did you order yet? I am starving. Where’s the waiter?"

Jude was piercing Zero with deadly stares. Funny how only minutes ago he was so afraid and insecure about the meeting. Now he was ready to kill.

"Did I miss the memo of you being late?"

Zero was studying the menu but the cold tone of Jude’s voice made him to look up. 

"What? I’m sorry what did you say?"

"I said we had a business meeting at 1 p.m. It’s almost 2. Where have you been??!"

Zero was briefly taken back. Then he straightened up and looked Jude into eyes. 

"I had some errand to run. I forgot to call you I would be late. It will never happen again. Alright?"

Jude was still pissed but he tried to let it go... just for this moment. He could talk to the guy later anyway.

"Look, if I am supposed to be your agent there has to be some rules. Otherwise it won’t work."

Zero started to think he would never be able to order. And he did not lie he was hungry as hell. The quickie with Jelena was somewhat exhausting. In a very good way. 

"Man, you need to chill out. Lets eat and talk later. I guess you didn’t eat either, right?"

"How did you know?"

The sarcasm wasn’t of one to be overlooked.

"Well, only a starving person can be that much bitchy."

"Do you want me to be your agent?"

"Yes?"

"Then you have to listen to me. Otherwise it is just a waste of my and your time."

Zero did pay attention. He would just have never guessed Jude had it in him to knock him down like that and just a few seconds after they met properly. He was glad he picked him over Lucas. He would get far away with this guy. Inconspicuous, seemingly quiet but able to go over dead bodies if needed. And hell it would be needed."

"I am sorry, Jude. It will never happen again. As I said. I keep my promises."

"Do you? "

"Excuse me?"

"I did a bit of digging and you seem like a very schizophrenic person to me. All those identities. The church boy at latest. Doesn’t seem to me like somebody who is able to keep a promise. If he changes his identity everytime he is traded to a new city."

Zero froze. In his adult life there were not many occasions he did not now how to react to accusations. It saved his life countless times. Jude had no mercy however. Zero fucked up and he had to pay for it. And he didn’t like it one bit.

"Could I do something to make this better? I mean this tension between the two of us. Because I really wish to work with you and I don’t see it working right now."

"Alright, what do you suggest?"

"I don’t know. I’ll buy you a lunch?"

Jude laughed. It wasn’t intended and Zero looked scared like a little boy ... which in all honesty Jude kinda liked... afterall that was his intention in the first place... but everything had its place and time... for now the torture could be over. Lets see if Zero sticks to his part of game from now on.

"Lunch won’t do. I wanna know everything about you. At least everything that is concerning your career and my job. I can see it will be more complicated than a lunch discussion so how about you buying me a lunch, telling me exactly what you want me to do... in general way... and then we can talk about some other date to discuss the details... the true and honest details about our new adventure."

Zero was completely perplexed now. This quiet little guy ... well not exactly little but seemingly little aaaaand gorgeous guy ... who looked like he coudn’t kill a fly even if he tried... he got him to his knees. Well, what exactly could he even do.

"O.k. I agree. Lunch and the honesty. I’ll cross my heart!"

"I highly doubt that but it will have to do anyway."


	3. Power Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets, lies, strategies, booze and an honesty hour... sort of speak... also don’t forget it is a slow built for a reason... ;)

They were finishing their lunch when Zero finaly decided they should meet at night again and talk more about his needs, career choices and Jude’s job. Jude thought about turning Zero down but he was actually looking forward to spend some time away from a new home of his. Lucas and him had a date planned tonight and it was the last thing he wanted to do today. Zero would be a suitable excuse. Lucas couldn’t hold an agrument against it.

"So I guess you really are my agent now."

"I suppose I am. Did you have any doubts?"

It sounded more mischieviously than Jude intended but Zero for some strange reason liked the game. Nobody usually called him on his shit and so be it Jude was supposed to have his back in the future, which asked for at least some degree of honesty. And Zero was fed up with minions who called themsevles his agents. That’s why all of them were his former agents.

"Well, I was afraid we got on a wrong foot at first but now I can see it could actually work. To my benefit of course."

"Of course."

Hell, Zero even liked how Jude measured him carefully. He hated it when people did that. But Jude had something about him that made Zero think about primary school and miss Applegate... and not in a good way... that guy was really weird.

"Alright then, Kinkade. Tonight you will have to show me what you have got. No holding back."

That statement made Jude laugh even more.

"Are you sure you can handle that?"

"Sure I can. I can handle you."

Did Zero just wink at Jude? Jude wasn’t really that sure. There need to be some boundaries established. Tonight at best. 

"Does 10 p.m. works for you, Kinkade?"

"Jude. And yes, it does. I’ll be there."

"Great. See you then. I have some errands to run till then."

"Yeah I know... say hi to Jelena for me next time. Aweful we couldn’t meet this time..."

Zero looked at Jude from the bottom to the top and grinned.

"How did you know?"

"I always know. I am your agent. Never forget that."

Now was the time for Jude’s departure. They would talk out the detail at night. Jude needed to hit that google search again. Zero was a bit more complicated than he anticipated. 

* * *

"What do you mean you have to cancel our date? Jude?! We haven’t been out for ages."

"Yeah. I know. I am sorry. Zero. You know. We didn’t get the chance to solve everything to his satisfaction so he tought it would be best we met again."

"At night. You sure he’s straight?"

"Oh please. Now you do a jealous boyfriend?"

"What do you mean now? I am always jealous."

Yeah, of me you are, Jude tought. But he didn’t let it show. He was way too experienced now. 

Lucas was smilling. He looked beautiful when he smiled like that. He didn’t show that type of a smile too often but when he did Jude was always hit by a flashback of memories. The happy ones from the beginning of their relationship. All the dating rituals, silly secret meetings and lots and lots of passionate sex. They did have sex and they did have dates and once or twice they still did the secret meetings during the work day but the passion was long gone. They were responsible adults now. Too occupied by their own needs. And it wasn’t like Jude didn’t realize it was partialy his fault too. He gave up on Lucas long time ago and felt the same sentiment from Lucas’s direction. And then it hit him hard. He had no idea why they were still together. They were boyfriends. Too scared to call themselves partners or even life partners even if they were together for almost 5 years now. They weren’t married. They didn’t have kids... they lived together but it felt more like living with a best friend... who you currently kinda hated but had no idea how to tell him to move out... fuck... fuck... 

Jude tried really hard to push the thought back to his mind. But once it was out it started spreading like a cancer... great... now when I need some stability in my life... what the fuck should I do??!

"You don’t have to overthink it Jude."

"What??"

Jude was suddenly startled.

"I mean the date. We can move it, you know. It’s better tomorrow anyway."

"Yeah. You are right. Tomorrow will be better."

Awesome. Jude was terrified. And now he was supposed to meet with his annoying client yet again and bargain with him the whole night on top of that all.

* * *

At 10 p.m. Jude was in front of Zero’s apartment. Right in time. He buzzed few times but there was nothing but silence.

Great. Zero probably forgot about him. Just when he decided to leave afterall and possibly get drunk anyway the door opened and Zero leaned towards the door frame... half naked and very theatricaly posing.

Non the less, Jude was in no mood for seduction games of straight guys tonight.

"Great. And I thought you might bang you girlfriend at hers tonight."

To call Zero surprised would be a big understatement. He straightened up and opened his mouth to say something but Jude was much quicker. 

"I need me some booze. Excuse me."

And at that he slightly pushed Zero aside and let himself in the apartment. 

Zero was astonished. After what might seem like a few minutes he finally composed himself, closed the door and followed Jude inside.

"Wisky is at the bar table over there. If you prefer something else I can call an errand-boy."

"Whisky will do, thanks."

Jude seemed to have everything under control. Maybe way too much to Zero’s opinion. So he shortly vanished to get dressed. When he came back, Jude was sitting on the floor, or better to say some very fancy carpet, leaning his back on Zero’s couch and looking more miserable than before.

"A bad day?"

"You have no idea..."

"I think I have an idea or two..."

"Hardly."

Zero shook his head. He was prepared to torture Jude a bit. To show him who is the real boss here but when he saw a state his new agent was at he made an exception. Just this one time...

"So, Kinkade, which puppy of yours died? Or did you kill somebody and now you pity yourself?"

"God you are such an asshole, you now that?!"

Zero blinked.

"Some people had said that to me, yeah."

Jude finnished his first glass and was about to get up and get another one. Zero luckily stopped him in time.

"Jude. Stop. I think you need a moment to recollect yourself. For your own good."

"You think?"

"Jude?!!"

It seemed like Jude finally recognized where he was and to whom he was talking because in another five to ten minutes he just silently stared at Zero, set of very different emotions playing all over his face. 

Zero would be actually amused was it another time and possibly with another person. But there was something about Jude which drove him to take him at least partialy serious. And that was ridiculous. He was entitled to fire the guy. He could have sue him if he wanted to. But Jude looked like he actually needed a hug. Not that Zero would give him one. But he sure looked like he needed it.

"Hell. I am so so so sorry. I guess I am fired then, right. Never mind. It wouldn’t have worked anyway. I am sorry I fucked up your evening. I didn’t mean to offend you. I will let myself out. I think I know the way."

Before Zero had any chance to react Jude was half way out of the apartment. Luckily, Zero was faster and unlike Jude remembered where the outside door was. 

He grabed him by a wrist and almost yanked him away from the door.

It surprised Jude. He nearly lost a balance but Zero caught him in a last minute.

The only thing Jude was able to think about at that moment was the feeling of hard muscles forming under Zero’s T-shirt... and the fact he just made a complete and utter idiot of himself in front of a very important client. Lucas would kill him once he would know.

"You alright?"

"Yeah. I am so sorry."

"I know. You said it several times."

"Yeah. I am sorry."

Zero started laughing. Jude was really weird. In a very nice and relaxing way. Which in itself was very weird because there was nothing relaxing about Jude. He was tighted up, always on a move. If he wasn’t carefull there would be fireballs of energy coming out of his ears one day... and yet it was sort of calming to Zero. Finally somebody who he could relate to. Not that he would ever admit it to anybody. 

"You know what, Jude, we should start over again. What do you say..."

Jude was possibly ready for everything but this. He blinked several times and then he noticed Zero was giving him a hand. He took it and shook it.

"Hi. I am Jude Kinkade, your new agent. That is if the offer still stands."

"Hi yourself. I am Zero, Jude Kinkade, and the offer still stands. Something tells me I couldn’t wish for a better agent."

"I am not so sure about that."

Zero was smilling. Make that he looked like he was enjoying himself way too much for Jude’s taste. But he couldn’t exactly judge anybody tonight so he chose to ignore that look of Zero’s. Just for tonight.

* * *

 "Tell me, Jude, what was that about anyway? You were almost like a Hulk. Without the bright colours and all the muscles..."

"Like a Hulk?"

"Yeah. Are you suffering from a personality disorder, or schizofrenia of some sort?"

"Nope. Just a guilt and a lack of self control."

"I can see that one."

Jude knitted his eyebrows. It looked cute Zero thought. Jude was cute. A bit frenetic though...

"So what’s the real deal then?"

"I think we were supposed to talk about you. And your plans to conquer the world if I recon correctly."

"Just to conquer L.A and The Devils. That would do."

"Alright. That is a start I can visualize."

"Are you making fun of me? Again?"

"No?! ... Maybe? Will it get me fired?"

Zero had a very beautiful laugh in Jude’s opinion.

"No. You are a real deal, Kinkade. You and me, we are forever."

"Such a sentiment. I would only say careful what you wish for. You never know how long forever can be."

"True. But something tells me you will make sure my forever wil be a bliss. Anyway, back to you. What happened?"

"I am an idiot."

"Obviously."

"Thanks a lot. Why did you choose me as your agent?"

"Don’t do that. Don’t run away from the question."

"I won’t. Once you tell me. If there is something weird about all of this it is me being here. Being your agent I mean."

"Really? I don’t think so."

"You don’t even know me, Zero. How did you find me?"

"You work for the agency. I hired the agency. I got to choose my agent. You had a decent picture on the website."

"Common. There is no picture on the website. And it seems to me like you had some other reason. I do have some experience and I am pretty good at my job but there are far more experienced agents."

"Yeah. But I don’t want to work with some old dude in a fancy suit who would sweet talk me every day of my life. I wanna have an agent who will be able to push me towards that throne we were just talking about. And you seem like the right guy."

"How come? Most people wouldn’d say that about me."

"Well, I am not interested in most people, nor about their opinions. They can shove it."

Jude was sitting on that carpet again, Zero next to him. They were looking at each other and for some reason Jude trusted him. It didn’t happen a lot for Jude. Even with his clients he always assumed they would lie to him. It was just a human reflex. God knew he did that a lot too. And he could feel Zero didn’t tell him half the things he was asking for. Yet he sensed he could trust him. And that felt incredibly safe for the first time in ages.

"Besides. We know each other a bit longer than a day, Jude Kinkade."

"What? Do we? I don’t remember you. Not that I don’t know who you are..."

"Chill out, Jude. It’s o.k. you don’t remember. I figured."

"Since when? When did we meet?"

"A year ago? I was still in Ohio."

"Really?"

"Yeah. You were trying to draft Corbyn. Succesfully if I recall. We didn’t actually even speak to each other. I just noticed you and guys talked about you. Thats’t all."

"They talked about me? What about?"

"Your gorgeous face?"

"Ha ha. Funny."

Jude was glowering now.

"God you are so serious. You need to learn how to chill out, man."

"You were saying?"

"Alright. They just talked about you trying to get them for your agency and the team. They told different stories and I figured you had some special tactics how to draw them in. I liked that. It was smart. They never had a chance. So when I saw your name and found out you were in L.A., in my agency, I had to try and get you to work with me. We could be a team, Jude."

Now was the time Jude was astonished. He didn’t really remember meeting Zero before but he did remember talking to some of the players Zero mentioned just now and yes it was one of his best work up till then. He was actually impressed.

"Alright then. Thank you for the truth. Now what exactly do you want me to do for you."

"Glad that you asked, Kinkade. Firstly, what the fuck was that before?!"

Jude sighed.

"I will never be off the hook, will I."

"Hell no."

"O.k. I just had a really bad day."

"So you say."

"Zero."

"Alright alright. My lips are sealed. Speak."

"I don’t think you are even capable of being quiet for a while... anyway... it’s kinda personal..."

"You just saw me almost naked and you almost passed out on my floor in a drunken state I think we are pass the personal zones."

"I so did not!!  And you were not naked!!! I had it all under complete control."

"Sure you did, Jude."

Jude looked at Zero sideways.

"I just realized few hours ago my relationship is all fake now and I have no ida what the fuck should I do about it."

"That’s it?"

"Well, yeah."

"You are such a drama queen, Kinkade."

Jude was frowning again.

"So break up with him. It’s simple."

"It’s not. We do have a history together. I don’t want to hurt him."

"You don’t want to hurt him. But you just said your relationship is a fake. Besides the guy looks like a duche."

"He is no duche!! And you don’t know him! You know nothing about me and nothing about me and Lucas."

Now Zero was glowering over Jude.

"I saw you two in the Arena today. It was the only time the two of you were together and you looked like you were buddies. Not lovers or partners but buddies. Also he IS a duche. I might not know anything about you two but if you are willing to risk a new job and get drunken over some fear of "hurting" a guy maybe you should be over with him faster than you think. Also you need to ask yourself a question: Whould be he thinking about you the same way you think about him?"

"He would. He is."

Zero looked very unconvinced. And Jude had a sudden urge to convince him about him and Lucas being a starcrossed lovers. Which in itself was ridiculous. So he tried to change a discussion. Again.

"What about you? Would you do that to your girlfriend?"

"Jelena is not my girlfriend."

"Aaa. Sure. So she is just your fuck buddy then."

"You know I liked you better if you were lying on my carpet."

"I wasn’t lying on your carpet!"

"She is my business partner. It’s just a business. We have fun and we make business. Love is a distraction from my goals."

"Love is a distraction, huh."

"Yeah. You don’t suppose I would be here in L.A. if I was in love, right."

Jude was confused. He might need another glass of that high quality wiskey again. Zero, the almighty lover and a womanizer did not believe in love and he called fucking another girl/s a business. Jude felt a migraine coming soon.

"Love is just a waste of my time. I have a plan and you are here to help me go through with it. Jelena is just a tool. With her I can get there faster."

"Does she know?"

"Oh yeah. She knows. She is a business woman herself. And she can separate love from business the same way as I do. You should learn that too, Jude."

"Yeah. Maybe I should have."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt inspired. The assholes are still ruining my life... Can’t guarantee the updates will be always that fast though. xxx


	4. Starcrossed Lovers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude really needs to prove himself things that he knows are not that true anymore... I like to torture my fav characters that is... and Zero, still being Zero, has some quality time with his new agent & old business partner...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really like this chapter because things needed to happen so we could move a bit forward but... beware it is for a good reason ;) also I feel the need to warn you there is even more duchy Lucas... although he is not entirely the only and exclusive villain here... Jude can be an idiot too... just because I want to write a story where both of our boys can make a mess by making bad choices... which I think is a canon here...

Jude could swear the sun was rising when he was finally leaving Zero’s apartment. Funny thing was though since the talk with Zero he did not think about Lucas for a second. He firstly recalled he was still taken the moment he tried to call a taxi and there were 9 missed calls on his cell. Damn. Strange was he felt like somebody would throw some extra weight on his back at the moment. Maybe he was sick again and those two previous episodes containing him hugging a toilet bowl and Zero having a laughing fit weren’t all the night had yet to offer. Anyways, he knew he should have called to Lucas but at the same time he didn’t see a reason to pick the damn phone and dial the number. Lucas could wait...

Well, as it happened Lucas could not wait after all...

"Where the fuck have you been, huh?"

"..."

"Do you have any idea how worried I have been? The whole night!!"

"Just... calm down, o.k.? I am fine. A bit sick but fine non the less. Zero is my client. I couldn’t leave him in the middle of a personal crisis could I."

"Crisis. You reek of alcohol and vomit, Jude. This is not like you. This was such a bad idea..."

"Lucas. I am sorry. I know I should have called but Zero wouldn’t let me. I was just doing my job. Everything is o.k."

"Oh no, Jude, no. Everything is not o.k. You were missing the whole night. I was ready to call the police if you didn’t show up in the morning."

"How thoughtfull of you..."

Lucas was on the edge of his nerves now. Jude sympatized even if he was a bit taken back by all of the care now. He didn’t exactly expected Lucas going all mama bear on him. It had been ages ago the guy cared that much. It made Jude wonder why... also it made him incredibly guilty for lying to Lucas about the night. There was no way he could tell him now.

"Are you joking, Jude? Or are you still drunk? ... yeah of course you are. How many drinks you guys had? Zero is supposed to be at the practice right now if he looks even remotly like you then I am sory for the guy. Pete will have his balls for sure... anyway, what crisis?"

"Huh?"

"You said Zero went through some sort of crisis."

"Well, that is kinda personal."

"Personal?"

"Yeah. He is my client now so I can’t tell his secrets to just anybody, can I."

And there it was. Jude was really slow that morning. He said it out loud and it was out and Lucas caught it...

"Ehm... glad to be just anybody to you... I have to go to work. Gotta job to catch."

"Wait, Lucas, I am sorry I didn’t mean..."

Yeah, but he did and Lucas was out anyway... o.k. Lets focus, Jude. The shower, new cloths, some breakfast... or make that no breakfast and lots and lots of coffee... and then some bonding time with the Devil/s.

* * *

Jude was royaly late. And people noticed. Not that Jude didn’t expect that. Most of them didn’t care or pretended not to. Zero though... he was enjoying every second of Jude’s misery.

"Morning, Kinkade."

"Morning."

"What? I can’t hear you. You have to speak up."

"I said morning to you too. Or noon actually."

"Oh, you noticed. How nice of you to show up."

Jude was frowning. He was slowly procesing all the perks of having Zero for a high profile client. Maybe it was not such a good idea indeed...

"You know I had to do that important interview for a new issue of the Sport’s magazine all by my own. And without any prep."

"I am sure you managed quite well."

"Of course I did but the point of having a new agent is to actually get help. That way I am gonna have to ditch you..."

Jude should be terrified of loosing a job like that but something was telling him Zero was just making fun of him. That cute sparkle in his eyes betraeyd him hard. 

"Now who is making fun of who, huh..."

"Yup, you got me there. You are not getting rid of me that easily, Kinkade. I need your sense of no mercy attitude. Listen, I have a photoshoot to do around 4 p.m. Wil you be there? I hate those events."

"You hate them? You are a major show off."

"Well, the shooting itself is o.k. Dealing with all of the people... naaah... I need my man for that. Will you be there?"

Jude glanced at Zero sideways. This type of conversation would kill him one day. Swiftly switching between making fun of each other to some pretty serious things... 

"Of course I will be there. I did write it down and besides that is my job to have your back. Also, I need to talk to you about the contract changes we were briefly discussing at night. I want to start working on them as soon as possible and there are some things we need to discuss more."

"You amaze me, Kinkade. How come you remember. You were so out of it."

Now Jude was going all red.

"I wasn’t. Not that much anyway."

Zero laughed. He was ready to comment more on the topic but he was cut off by Lucas who unnoticed by any of the guys suddenly appeared near the two of them.

"Hi, I am Lucas. Derek’s new agent."

Zero eyed him, glanced at Jude and gave Lucas his hand.

"Pleasure to meet you. Aren’t you just one of them? Not that it is important."

Jude was horrified. Zero was a piece of cake, wasn’t he.

"Yes. You are right. But that can change any minute now. Anyway, I m glad you are o.k. I heard it was quite a night you two had. I hope everything is sorted."

Jude wished he could disappear.

"Yup. It was quite a night. Not that it is any of your business... I gotta go, Kinkade. Call me about that contract meeting and don’t forget about the shoot. I really do need you there."

And at that Zero most gracefully left the starcrossed lovers Jude was pretending them to be... Lucas though was on the edge of breakdown.

"I have no idea how you do it. That guy is a dick!"

"He’s not that bad... o.k. maybe he is but he is not like that with me... not that... anyways, what’ s up? Do you need something?"

Lucas casted a look of are you nuts on Jude... for a while it seemed he would turn on his heels and walked away but he obviously changed his mind. 

"Jude, the two of us... we are o.k., right? I mean it has been a stressfull few weeks. No doubt about that. I just have a feeling you are not completely honest with me and if there is any problem we should like work on it, don’t you think?"

"Of course we are o.k. I have no idea what you talking about? Zero... he is just showing off... he needs to know I can do my job. He needs to know I don’t get distracted. I think that is why he was that way towards you. He knows we are a couple and maybe he thinks you will distract me from my job..."

"Hmm... could be but he is still a jerk. See you later?"

"Yeah, I will try. I have lot to do but I will let you know, alright?"

"Alright, bye."

But Jude was actually relieved when Lucas left. He went for his cell phone to plan all of his dates and check the task when he noticed a new message. Zero...

_Zero: So what exactly happened during the night... just so I am not giving you away once your boyfriend asks again, Kinkade._

Jesus...

_Jude: Nothing... He was worried because I didn’t call. I might tell him you had a personal crisis. Sorry ’bout that._

30 seconds later, another message came.

_Zero: Lying to your loved one already, Kinkade?_

Jude had to take a deep breath.

_Jude: Non of your business._

_Zero: Well, you dragged me into it so that makes it my business too. If only I remember all the judging about my deal with Jelena..._

_Jude: I said I am sorry. Won’t happen again._

_Zero: Jude, it’s o.k. Just ditch the guy already._

_Jude: If you weren’t my client I would say fuck you._

_Zero: Lucky I am then... gotta go, Jelena’s here. See you later?_

_Jude: Definetly. Say hi to your business partner from me._

_Zero: xxx_

What in the hell... Jude so did not get Zero. He had to figure him out as soon as possible. Such a weird guy...

* * *

"Hey handsome, you look like you are avoiding some trouble on the road."

"Hi Lionel. Nice to meeting you again."

Jude was indeed very glad. Fist friendly face this day. That called for a celebration.

"Hard day, huh."

"You have no idea."

"I am very imaginative."

Jude had to smile. Unlike her public image Lionel was actually very smart woman. He had his suspicion the first time they met but now he was certain.

"So what brings you to the Arena again?"

"Well, I was in a neighborhood. And I had a business date with your father."

"My father?"

"Duuh, Jude... seriously... how come you two are even related..."

"Trust me, it was an accident..."

Now Lionel had to laugh.

"I so believe that one."

"Do you have time for lunch? We could talk more."

"I am sorry. I was a bit late today and I have a lot to do. Long day ahead."

"Alright. No rush. We will meet again. Here, my phone number. Give me a call and we can schedule it properly next time."

"Sure that would be lovely."

"Ciao, handsome."

Lionel had her own style in leaving the place. Even more on high note that arriving in it. Jude uttered a sigh. Some meal would be nice. But he had no time and going out of the Arena was not the option. Coffee had to do. At least for now. 

Or not... 

He was just ready to make more phone calls when he spotted Zero and Jelena going towards him. Joined hands, plastic smiles... the image of perfection... how could anyone believe that... Jude could... just a day ago... yeah... those two were professionals...

"Hey, Jude. Let me introduce the two of you. This is my girfriend Jelena. Jelena, this is Jude Kinkade. My new agent."

There wasn’t even a simple hi between the two of them.  They just noded their heads as a form of a greeting. Zero was observing them a while and then he decided enough was enough. 

"Well, Jude, I thought Jelena should be a part of it when we are talking changes in my contract. At least she had an idea or two. Right?"

Jelena smiled at him and noded once again.

"It is nothing serious, Jude. I just thought I should point a thing or two. Zero is always forgetting something, aren’t you, hon."

Hon. Weird. It was weird. Or not. It wasn’t weird. It was obscene. This performance was out of everything... Jude had a sudden urge to vomit. Like no in a hell he would let her to be a part of the deal. He had to have a talk with Zero once she left. Which seemed to be right now.

„Well, not that I don’t trust your judgement but Zero is my client. That is Zero, not you.“

Now Zero was glaring.

„It’s o.k., Jude. I explained it to you, remember?“

„Oh yeah, you mean your little game of business partnership.“

Jelena took the initiative now.

„You told him? Zero!“

„Look, he is my agent. He is very capable. And he should know. Though I would assume he would listen to me since you know, Jude, I am the one who is paying you.“

Jude wasn’t one for games. Or better to say not the ones he had no control over.

„Technically, the agency is the one who is paying my bills. And like it or not I do care about your interests. Listen, I will gladly listen what she has to say but that does not mean I have to accept it if it is not in your interest.“

„I am the boss here, Jude. Do not forget that.“

It should scare Jude but the only effect it had on him was to push him even further.

„When you chose me to make those deals for you you weren’t looking for somebody to play nice, did you. You wanted somebody who would have your back in every possible situation. You wanted somebody who would be able to leave dead bodies if necessary. Well, I am that kind of a guy. I have your back. And you don’t have to like it at time but I will still be there. Got it?!“

If anything Zero was impressed once again. The same couldn’t be said about Jelena. Even if secretly she might be a bit… maybe.

„Alright. I have a dance rutine to teach. No time to fight over mindless technicalities. Zero knows what I had in mind. See you later?“

„Yeah. I am gonna be there. Bye.“

Jude just smiled politely and watched Jelena walking away. As soon as she was out of the sight he turned towards Zero again.

„Are you serious?“

„Me?! Funny thing I was just about to ask you the exact same question, Kinkade. She is my girlfriend. And I know she does not look like it but she is damn smart.“

„Oh she does look like it that is what scares me. Have you lost your mind? Or do you really love her?“

„Don’t be ridiculous. We have a mutual agreement. Besides you are the last person in the universe to go bitching about honesty in relationships.“

There. It was out. Zero almost regreted it. It hit home heavy it seemed.

„I though you don’t mix business with pleasure.“

„I don’t. But you obviously do.“

„Lucas is my boyfriend. I meant it when I said I am sorry I dragged you into our … whatever… it won’t happen again. But he would never tried to use me the way Jelena is using you…“

„Yeah, tell yourself that, Jude… you know we are actually using each other. It is not like I didn’t notice. But at least I know and do that willingly. You on the other hand… I bet he is with you only for your family connections. Besides you don’t want to be with him either. Now tell me something about hypocrisy, Kinkade… actually you know what don’t. I heard enough for today. See you at the shooting and then bye for today.“

Jude didn’t really notice when Zero stormed off. He was sitting at that chair for God knows how long contemplating what Zero just said. He was right. Jude knew that but he didn’t want him to be. Jude had time, right. He could change that. There was still time to fix it between him and Lucas.

* * *

Needless to say, time was a precious thing indeed. Jude had one thing to do before he could figure out the matters of his private life. The shooting.

Normaly, he would look forward to seeing some really hot guys going practicaly naked in front of him... those were the positive sites of his job... but Zero was there too this time and he was currently the last man on the planet Jude wanted to interact with... however he was a pro afterall...

"Just in time, Kinkade. I am impressed."

Zero was still angry. That much was clear. That sincere venom in his voice was proof enough if not anything else... 

"I promised I would be, didn’t I."

"Yeah. You seem full of dubious promises lately..."

Jude didn’t find it even remotely fair but he had no intention to make a scene in front of his father who for the first time Jude was in town actually came to watch the action, nor did he wanted to fight with Zero in front of other players... be it Zero was still his client after all and Jude did owe him a lot for last two days... that much was clear to both of them... 

"Look, we need to do this, Zero. It’s good for you. You can hate me later, alright?"

Zero only noded and leaned even more into the plastic chair he was currently occupying. Not sharing a word with Jude again.

Great. Why on Earth did Jude have to pick the most stubborn guy on the coast as a client... make that the client picked him... he started to seriously rethink the idea of luck having a Zero as his boss.

"You ready?"

"Pardon?"

Jude was abruptly brought to the Earth by a ... kinda cute looking he had to admit ... guy who was intently staring at him and occasionally measuring Zero by his look too...

"I asked if you or better to say your client are ready. The shooting is set and we do not have that much time afterall."

"Oh, right. Sorry I was someplace else..."

"I figured. You are Jude Kinkade, right."

"Ehm, yeah. Is it any important?"

"Oh no, not at all... just people were talking you are a son of the owner of this arena. You don’t look like him though... sorry, I am rambling... forget it... I am Danny. the photographer’s assistent. The shoot?"

"Oh yeah. Nice to meet you, Danny... Jude... Kinkade..."

Zero was watching the whole meeting for the first time scene and he was ready to vomit. He was so visibly annoyed and pissed at Jude he could burn down the Arena by only a single look. And now this... the guy had a nerve... first he pisses Zero over Jelena, then he pretends to be on a high horse over his fake relationship with the duche guy and now he is flirting with some insignificant dull guy... in front of HIM!!!

"Get a room you too! And by the way he has a boyfriend. Serious shit. What should I do then, huh?"

Jude tried to stare him down but it was way too late. This situation was nowhere to be handled smoothly. 

"Zero?!"

"What?! I am the star of the shoot too. I am not paying you so you could flirt with some assistant. Do your job, Jude. You are not very good at it lately. Do I need to remind you..."

"No, you most certainly do not have to!"

Danny was switching his attention between Zero and Jude. The tension was almost touchable. He had a sudden urge to run from either of them. Somewhere pretty far away.

"Well, as I said the shoot is ready so if you come with me, sir, Mr. Zero..."

"With an absolute pleasure."

Incredible. Jude was ready to murder Zero right on the spot. Luckily, the rest of the scene was cut off by the photographer herself so Zero had some other people to care about for an hour and a half at least. Once they finished, he just dressed up and left the court without even saying goodbye to Jude. Not that Jude expected a warm goodbyes in the first place. It was exhausting. Very exhausting and Jude was ready to beg whoever so he didn’t have to go to work tomorrow... Sadly, that wasn’t even an option anymore.

* * *

Few hours later he finally went through the front door of his - make that theirs - apartment. Lucas was in the kitchen. Whatever he was cooking actually smelled pretty well and Jude was reminded he didn’t have a proper meal the whole day... 

"Hey babe."

"Hi."

"You.Are.Late."

"Yeah. I am sorry I know. Zero is just... well, lets say today was not my day."

Lucas laughed.

"Somehow I believe you. Hungry?"

"Hell yeah."

"Good. I have plenty for an army. Go wash your hands, Mr. Kinkade. We will meet by the table."

Now Jude laughed. Lucas was in a good mood. Zero should see them now. He wouldn’t doubt Jude for sure... Only the absurdity of the situation occured to Jude while he was washing his hands. He was at home. It seemed like ages ago him and Lucas were at ease around each other like that and what was he doing? He was thinking about Zero and what the guy would think of his relationship... Jude was so screwed. Nope. He wasn’t gona do that. It was bad for months, make that year or two now but he would make it better. He owed it to Lucas and himself afterall. He couldn’t just give up on them. Plus it would mean Zero was right and that tought Jude could not handle right now.

"What were you doing out there, Jude? I was ready to call a search party after you?"

"Just thinking... I love you, Lucas."

Lucas turned around so he could see Jude properly. Jude was standing in the middle of their new kitchen. He was intently watching Lucas. Eye to eye. His breathing was somehow deep but concentrated. His shirt was unbuttoned, belt unfastened. His hair was a bit disheveled and boy, those muscles Lucas could see... neither of them moved for few seconds till Lucas couldn’t handle the sight anymore and something primal broke in him. He almost ran towards Jude, pushed him backside and pressed him towards the wall. Jude let out a deep sigh, arched his back due to cold and in the heat of the moment he pressed his lips with Lucases. It was a tongue to tongue situation. First it was very slow. Just checking each other out. Lucas was touching Jude everywhere and Jude was grabbing Lucases jaw, trying to search his mouth properly. After few minutes Jude got bored and pushed even further. He wouldn’t call it a passion but the need of prooving somebody right was a very strong motive... Zero would have to reconsider... crap... once again... he had to push Zero from his mind already... mindless fucking could help with that...

Lucas didn’t notice... that was a good sign.

"A bed?!"

Lucas didn’t have to think twice about Jude’s offer. Though he would be pretty happy to fuck his boyfriend in the kitchen too. Sometimes he was sick of bed sex. They had a proper not bedroom fuck years ago ... and Lucas was somewhat sentimental ... though he would not admit it to anybody... so he grabbed Jude by a colar and led him towards the bedroom. He searched the drawer for condoms and some lub while Jude got rid of the cloths and now was lying down across the bed. Damn it was a sight for sore eyes Lucas thought. Jude seemed like such a wallflower but hell was he hot. 

"Well?"

"A bit of patience, my little one."

Jude laughed once again.

"Lucas, I am really not sure how long I can handle this so, love, can you hurry up?"

And Lucas did.

He put on the condom, kneeled between Jude’s legs and was ready to prepare his boyfriend when Jude stopped him.

"I don’t need that. Like the prep I mean... lube would do but you don’t have to prep me. I can handle a bit of pain."

"Jude... I don’t want to hurt you. You will be fine."

"I said no.... just can we do it already?"

"You hurry somewhere or something?"

"Ha ha... I am gonna explode, Lucas... just hurry the fuck up."

That was new. And to be fair Lucas was beginning to feel a little akward but sex was sex and if Jude had a bad day and thought with a little pain it could be better he could do that.

"Yeah. O.k. Alright."

Jude was on his back once again. He was watching Lucas, preparing himself mentaly... and he was failling... don’t think of him, don’t think of him... fuck... Zero... get out of my head... jesus fucking christ...

Once Lucas was inside of him a sharp pain went through whole of his body. He grabbed his boyfriend hard - Lucas would have bruises tomorrow most likely - and panted. Lucas stopped.

"You o.k. I can stop if you not."

"Nope. O.K. I am fine. Go on."

It was not fine. What the fuck was Jude doing... what was he thinking about... fucking Zero... not that he was thinking of fucking Zero... he wasn’t doing that most certainly NOT!! ... damn it hurt... 

So he kissed Lucas hard. And again. And again. Which only encouraged Lucas more. At first he trusted slowly, carefully going inside and out of Jude... but then he tried to go a bit faster and at the fifth round he was going pretty much by a speed of light. Jude was actualy glad... he stopped internally panicking, ignoring the fact all the usual feels while having sex with Lucas were definetly gone and he started to focus on the feeling of having Lucases dick moving in and out faster and faster... occasionaly brushing his prostate... at least that was nice... but nowhere near the previous intercourses... so he focused more and noticed the drops of sweat on Lucases eyebrows, his semiopen mouth... the way his own hips started to hurt... the beginnings of a spasm in his calf... boy that hurt even more than the penetration... the ceiling above them... it had four cracks just around the ventilator and he could see it in the dark which probably meant it was not minor... he had to call a landlord in the morning...   

"Jude? Are you with me? Does it hurt? We need more lube I reckon, right? Are you hurt, baby?"

"What?"

Jude was almost glaring at Lucas... tears were falling down his cheeks and he didn’t even notice. He didn’t notice Lucas was done either... it also seemed Lucas didn’t really mind afterall. He just brushed Jude’s tears... got up and went to the bathroom. Not waiting for the answer...

Jude was out of energy... physically and mentally... that was possibly the worst sex he had ever had... and the only one who could be blamed here was him... just great, Jude... perfect... and now what exactly should I do???????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to I am so sorry... there are far more positive chapters ahead of us if it is any reconciliation... also so sorry for the late update. I will try better next time...  
> ... and I should probably point out I want to make zude sex a bit different ... it is coming... sometime... the 200% sure thing... that is why it was written the way it was... plus my first written somewhat explicit sex scene in fanfic ever and I didn’t even go red... tumblr and AO3 had spoiled me rotten... thank to Gods!!


	5. Just keep breathing...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, that is the end of starcrossed lovers...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are not out of the dark woods yet my darlings...

Jude had silently cried half the night. Then he felt asleep and had a lovely dream about him and Lucas adopting a dog... that was even worse that the fucked up sex... 

He usually liked mornings. Hell, he was a morning person. But today was not the day. When he woke up Lucas was already up and singing ... probably making a breakfast in the kitchen... at least it seemed so... Jude tried to persuade himself that he should get up and enjoy the day but he was unable to do so. He was so tired. So broken... quite literally at some places too... but it wasn't so much about the physical pain. His brain was quite on fire. Every possible move he was able to come to was trashed a second later... so he was just lying in their bed... facing the horrendous ceiling again, trying to figure out what to do next.

"Morning sunshine. You getting up? I made us one of those L.A. super healthy breakfasts which gives you tons of energy... seems to me you need it more than me."

Lucas was just grinning. Jude was afraid he would spot his weird moods but nothing happened. As usual. Lucas was completely oblivious. Blind to everything but his interests. And it seemed to Jude he was not one of them lately.

"I'll be up in a minute."

Lucas just noded and disappeared in the kitchen again.

Finally Jude was able to turn over and put one leg underneath the covers. Step one. Good job, Jude. You doing nice. Keep it up.

"I can't do it."

Jude felt tears suddenly appear all over his eyes again. It was pretty weird because he was pretty much convinced he completely drained all his  tear stocks during the night. Just to be sure he covered his face by his palms and started to breath regularly again.

Common, you can do this. You need to do this. You need to get up and go to work. You have a job to do... or maybe not... I don't want to face Zero... lets stay home and call sick... ... no Jude, you can't ... you just started... it is not his fault you are an idiot. And God you were such a judgemental jerk yesterday... he is your client for fuck sakes...

At the end of Jude's private nervous breakdown a cell ringing disturbed him from inner fights. In the distance Lucas was calling him telling him to already pick the cell up. But Jude took it at the last second.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. It's me, Kinkade. You weren't at the arena this morning. Everything alright?"

Zero. Nice. Juuust nice.

"Well, we didn't have any date, did we. Or am I mistaken?"

Jude really did not know. He could forget. He wouldn't be even surprised at this point, really.

"Oh. No, we didn't. I just thought you wanted to be up to speed. And since the yesterday's events I assumed you would try harder."

Try harder... Jude was instantly on the edge... this guy... honestly... he had no idea why on Earth Zero was the one being able to get under his skin so quickly and so deeply. So Jude tried to take a deep breath once again...

"Hallo??? Kinkade? Are you there? You wanted this job, didn't you? I mean I can find somebody else if you don't want it anymore..."

"Jesus fucking Christ you are such a baby of a drama queen, Zero! I swear!!!"

"..."

"..."

Oh... Jude said it out loud... great... just great... like this morning wasn't hell enough up till now... 

"Ehmm... I am sorry for that. I am not myself today."

"..."

"Zero? Are you still there? I said I am sorry. I truly am."

"Lunch? 1 p.m.? Don't be late!"

Jude was confused once again. This kind of behaviour needed to stop, really. It was confusing and not to mention unprofesional of him and he needed to get a grip on working with and for Zero. Truly, he must have seem like such an incompetent guy to Zero... 

"Alright. I will be there."

"You better."

* * *

Getting up, having that awesomely healthy breakfast... and decaf coffee!!!! he hated decaf... why did people drink decaf... what was the point anyway... and forcing casual conversation with Lucas was true hell once again... at one point Jude was so disgusted by himself he figured he shouldn't pitty himself so much and he did cut to the chase...

"So I think we will might collide a bit regarding Derek's and Zero's contracts. My client has some serious interest in one of your sponsors. But you did not hear it from me..."

Jude just looked at Lucas, smiled at him without even listening to him and he did make the cut. Raw and bloody and unexpected.

"I think we should break up. It is not working... we obviously need to solve our living arrangements and stuff but beside that we should go separate ways."

Lucas was dumbfouded to say the least. He stopped in the middle of the sentence and was currently just staring at Jude who nonchalantely continued with that disgusting breakfast Lucas prepared out of love... probably for himself since it contained bunch of stuff Jude didn't favor.

At last he started to laugh.

"You almost got me there. Alright. Enough with the jokes. We will be late for work this way."

He finished his plate and was moving to the counter when Jude spoke again.

"I am serious. It is not working. You know it. I know it. It's not working. It hasn't been for months now..."

"What are you talking about? Of course it has been working. Sure we did have some fights, some of them more serious than others but it is common in long term relationships."

"I don't love you. I don't even like you at this point."

Brutal. That was the only word Jude had nestled in his mind right now. And the worst thing was he thought it would hurt but it didn't. It was just a dull feeling. Like there was nothing there.

"Jude? ... Alright. You are stressed. Some sort of nervous breakdown from all the stress you are under lately. Zero really didn't help it, did he."

"Leave him out of it. It has nothing to do with him. This is about us. It's simply not working anymore and I think we should move on... I need to go to the Arena now but we can talk more later. I am not changing my mind though."

And at that Jude just got up, took his briefcase and walked out the door. Leaving Lucas in a complete shock at the turn of the events.

He felt like the biggest jerk under the sun. Hell, he was one. He was waiting for that crippling wave of emotions that should hit him any time now but it did not come. There was just a waste land. Nada. 

* * *

Jude was not the only one who was having a bad day. Zero was sweating on the court. Trying hard to impress Pete despite all the efforts Derek Roman tried to push towards the coach too. He was angry. Not that it was something new in his world. He was always angry. But this time it was different. He hated to fight with Jude. Which was pretty ridiculous since the two of them didn't even know each other. But just the thought of Jude being near Lucas was pushing his buttons. Also, jelena noticed too yesterday and she wasn't exactly pleased with him. He needed to get a grip on the whole situation before it got way out of his hands. He was hoping to catch Jude early morning. They needed to sort thing out for good but the agent wasn't in the arena... and it made Zero angry... make that it made him disapointed... which made him angry... who knew... Zero was a mess... only just because Jude was supposed to help him in his plans. He was a good agent and Zero didn't want to work with anobody else... because Jude was good at his job... which he did not have a chance to start properly doing yet but Zero was somewhat sure Jude was excelent... it didn't make any sense if he thought about it again... maybe he should really drop him for good... but the pain of looking for another agent... naaah... 

"Zero!"

"Yeah? Coach..."

"Where the hell are you? Your head is supposed to be in the game!"

" 'am, sorry. Won't happen again!"

Yup, Zero did need to get his head into the game...

* * *

Zero tried to call Jude several times that morning but he was always  waiting on the line. Jude was probably busy working already so he didn't push and figured whatever was their problem they could solve it over the lunch.

And they sort of did.

Jude was already waiting for Zero when the man came to the restaurant.

"Hey. Are you waiting for long?"

"Nope. I had to make some calls anyway. I will tell you more during the lunch but there are some new sponsors that are interested in you so I needed to do a background on them first."

"Great. That's awesome, Kinkade."

"Jude."

Zero laughed. It felt like tons of heavy feelings just disappeared in a second when Jude sort of corrected him and smiled on top of that.

"Sure, Jude."

"Listen, I am truly sorry for my behaviour yesterday. It was unprofesional and uncalled for ad it will never happen again. Though I will stand on that deal without Jelena interfeering. You are my client. Not her."

"Yeah. I do appreciate it Jude. And I understand. I had a time to think about it and I agree. But... Jelena is my girlfriend..."

"A business partner..."

Zero looked really nice when he was trying to fake frighten Jude in Jude's humble opinion... like it would work anytime soon...

"Doesn't matter. She is good at pointing out stuff, alright. I don't say we have to do it her way but it would't kill you to listen from time to time."

Now Jude was glaring.

"O.k. I will listen. Can't promise more though."

"Christ Jude..."

"You shouldn't be using a name of God for granted, Zero..."

"Are you mocking me again, Kinkade? Because I swear today is not the right day..."

"Yup that we can both agree on."

Zero payed attention suddenly.

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing. Move on. Those endorsments of yours."

"Naah, Jude. We can't do that anymore. Honesty, remember? I can't work with you if you are not telling me stuff."

"We are not married, Zero. Some things are non of your business."

"So it is about Lucas and you then? And remember? You made it my business days ago."

Jude suddenly wished his non-feelings zone would have returned. It was weird. Being close to Lucas he didn't feel anything. Once he was near Zero though... all the rage and frustrations came up. He was so angry at him now and for no obvious reason... well beside Zero being Zero again... maybe he truly had been experiencing a nervous breakdown.

"Sorry, bad day."

"No but seriously, Jude..."

Zero stopped and scanned Jude from the top to the bottom sort of speak. Jude was in distress. He had circles under his eyes Zero did not notice at first. And he had a bit hollow cheeks... did he always had that or was it recent?

"What happened? You look like shit..."

Subtle as ever...

Jude laughed. Not that charming, sincere laugh Zero liked... it was almost tired laugh... drained... Zero hated that one... he didn't want to hear it ever again if it was up to him... 

"Well, since we are apparently sharing... I just came to a realization you were right. Me and Lucas just didn't work so I ended it this morning. And that will be all I am gonna tell you. This is private."

Zero was stunned. He did not expect that. He also did not expect that spread of inexplicable joy that suddenly flushed through his body... even corners of his lips started going up... luckily Zero realized it would look a bit inappropriete... he would save it for later... 

"Oh, you did."

"Yes, I did. And now about those endorsments. I wa..."

"No but wait a sec, Jud. How are you? How that even happened? I thought you were star-crossed lovers or some other bullshit. Did he hurt you? Because if he did..."

"What? No he did not hurt me! ... Zero, this has nothing to do with you. I am sorry I even mentioned it in front of you. It is between me and Lucas. Nobody else. And since when do you care about me? What would you have done exactly and why?"

"Well, you are my agent now. I need you in shape. This is distracting you... you look like you didn't sleep for days. I am sure it is not good for business."

And Zero almost made himself to believe it. Right. It is just business. God he hated that guy Lucas. He knew he was bad news the minute he saw them together.

Jude was glaring at him. Those rare moments were Jude did really looked ready to kill. Maybe it was time to let it go for a while... just for a few hours... and he needed to check up on Lucas. Look for bloody nuckles, bruises etc. ... Zero closed his eyes... damn, I do really need to stop with this obssession...

Jude observed him very closely. It looked like some deep personal turmoil Zero was currently in. He wondered what the guy had to think about that hard. 

"Zero, are you o.k.? Because honestly, this conversation is ridiculous, I am hungry and we have to talk about those endorsments finally."

Zero looked like a school boy sudenly. Caught in the act... blushing even? ... so he just adverted eyes and noded to agreement.

"Alright. Endorsments. So you saying I have more sponsors? That is awesome, man!"

Jude finally smiled. Another exhausting lunch with Zero... but to be honest he liked this kind of exhaustion... with Zero it was more about loosing all the temper and tension through a series of tensions and fights. It was definetly weird. He wanted to crawl into some lonely corner and cry himself out of the mess he created. Only now it wasn't scary anymore... it was almost freeing.

* * *

Non the less the day was definetly not over yet for Jude. An hour or so before he decided to leave, Lucas appeared in front of him. Jude didn't really think Lucas would let him go just that easy but on the other hand them was truly over now and there was nothing to do about it anyway. 

"Hi."

Lucas took his time with the answer to Jude. He looked pissed. He almost looked through Jude. Pierced him with the look. Then he focused and replied.

"Is it truly a final decision?"

"Yes."

"Is there anything I can make it better with? Just tell me and I will do it, Jude."

"Lucas..."

"I just can't get why now. You had plenty of opportunities and there was a way better timing than this... are you sleeping with somebody? Do I know him? Or is it a girl? I saw you with that actress, Lionel, the other day... you two looked like you had a private moment there..."

"What? No! I am not with anybody else. Look, it is just not working. And it is not fair to you and me and to us to be perfectly clear."

"How generous of you, my love."

That line was full of venom. Jude started thinking it might not be best of his ideas to just threw it out on Lucas like that.

"Lu..."

"Don't Lucas me again. Ever again. You... I was giving you an opportunity you know..."

"An opportunity??"

"Yeah. You were nothing and nobody before you met me. We both know it. Your dad... God Jude... you are full of daddy issues... that painful need to be loved... you just can't get over it can you. You know what, fuck you!! You could have it all. Now you have nothing. He won't ever love you nor appreciate you. And you know what? You deserve it. You were nothing before and you are nothing now. I mean how could anybody even love you, right? It's kinda funny... you are zero and you found one to make you a company... how convenient... at least now I don't have to pretend I care about your trades and like to have sex with you... you weren't that good afterall... and last night... I would have more fun with an inflatable doll than I had with you... you disgust me. I am glad we are over. Enjoy your day... oh and by the way find some place to sleep tonight I am moving out tomorrow ... won't be at that shitty hell hole you picked for another night but today it will have to do... and no worries you have nothing I would actually wanted to keep with me..."

Then Lucas turned and walked victoriously out of the Arena.

Jude was frozen. He had no idea how long he stayed at the entrance hall but it sure was some time... he noticed few people passing by... luckily nobody who would want to talk to him...

When he said he wanted to end it he did not think it would be that bad...   he had a sudden urge to go after Lucas and beg for forgiveness... yeah he truly was disgusting... how Lucas said it? have been nobody, is nobody... zero... the tears appeared again... he swallowed them quickly and moved towards the door. In his mind he tried to focus on the pavement leading to his old car. One foot in front of the other one. Very carefully. It took him twice a time to get there but he was finally sitting in his car. Hands on the driving-wheel. Breathing in and out. In and out. Pretty deeply... Suddenly there was a knock on the window and a waving hand. Zero. Jude started panicking. The knock was repeated and then again. Zero was talking to him from the outside but Jude just heard some muffled voices, eyes closed so tight it gave him a headache. And then somebody touched him. Gently. And Jude could not keep it anymore. The tears were all over his face.

* * *

"Jude? Hey, Jude, common, talk to me, man."

It has been almost a half an hour the two of them were sitting in the damn car. Zero was in distress. Which was pretty weird thing to think since the one guy who truly was in distress was Jude. He was shaking pretty badly and silently crying and there were times he could not keep his breath even and Zero was selling his soul to the Devil and God at once every few minutes just to make it stop. Talking did not help. Touching Jude's hand did not help either. Music on had no effect on the guy as well. Zero was desperate. He should have just get in his car and leave the place already. Jelena was waiting for him at some fancy restaurant. She would most certainly kill him tomorrow. They already fought over Jude twice this week... and suddenty it came to him... he let Jude's hand be and honked few times. And boy thank you Lord and the Devil you can split my soul it did finally work. Zero would be praising himself some more only Jude was staring at him, huge eyes all red from crying ... he looked cute... aweful and in huge pain but cute as hell... 

"Why did you do that?"

"Well, hello man. I am glad you returned to the Earth."

"What?"

"You were pretty out of it. Now, move, Kinkade. I am gonna drive you home. You would have crushed most certainly and I would have to look after a new agent again... Hate that!"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No, I can't go home."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Lucas is there... He does not want me there... is o.k. I deserve it... and he's moving out... tomorrow."

"Oh."

"I am gonna find some hotel. Just go. Thank you... for being here. I am sorry I messed with your evening... again..."

"It is o.k., Jude. And I am not letting you go to some hotel. And surely not all by yourself. You are in no state of doing pretty much anything."

"I am o.k."

Zero started laughing.

"Sure, Kinkade. You were never better. Now move. I need to be sitting behing the wheel, you know..."

Jude rolled his eyes and Zero was never before so glad to see that expression of Jude's.

It took a while for Jude to switch their positions. Afterall, going around the car so you could sit at the other side was full of dangerous things... like stumbling over your own legs or not having enough strenght to open the fucking door so your boss had to make a move across the seat and push them for you... or that one where Jude suddenly completely forgot how seat belts operated... it was hell. The day was oficially a hell to Jude!

"So, Kinkade. You going with me. I can not keep you with yourself not to mention with anybody else..."

Jude just looked at him and started laughing. Zero was definetly not expecting that reaction. Jude must have been truly exhausted...

"Zero to Zero..."

"What you said, Jude?"

"Nothing, nothing important at all..."


	6. Zero to Zero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude has a talk with Zero, some shit from past resurfaces, also Jelena is a wise woman and a mentioning of Danny again ... just saying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> moving forward guys... also there will be some time jumps... nothing drastic but I have realized I am going way too slow even for me...

It was a second time Jude actually woken up at Zero's place. He wasn't sure how he got there but he sensed some troubled story behind it anyway. In the distance there were loud noises of glasses and plates hitting to each other and there was this incredibly sweet smell of something tasty creeping into the room. Zero was most likely making himself a breakfast... wait a minute... why would Zero make himself a breakfast containing sugar... and it could not be for Jelena either, she could only eat the air if she wanted to look like that... Jude was on full operational mode yet again... he would have figure the enigma soon if only he did not notice Zero leaning against the door frames.

"Morning, Jude."

Jude was astonished. Firstly, who on earth looked like that when it was 7 a.m. Then again this was Zero, he always looked ready for a fashion walk. Secondly, it was more of a "hey, Kinkade" moment than "Morning, Jude". Highly suspicious in Jude's opinion... and thirdly, Zero had a tiny spot of flour on his left cheek and it was massively distracting Jude... even more so than Zero's casual white shirt encircling the man's body... a V neck... pretty tight... on all the right places... Jude did practiced a quick mental facepalm right on the spot... and then it hit him... he broke up with Lucas who humiliated him in the Arena and then he had a major nervous breakdown in front of Zero... seriously, was there a day in a near future that would not meant him fucking up in front of Zero?? He could not wait for such a day...

Zero was smiling. He was thinking about commenting on Jude's inner turmoil but he decided he would let the guy live a little. Something told him he needed it more than Zero needed another snarky comment. Jude looked calmer than a night before. He was still visibly exhausted and the red eyes did not dissapear but he got a bit of a sleep at least. Zero knew because he watched over him for two hours. Observing every little involuntary move Jude did while he was asleep. Zero was exceptionally good at kicking somebody while they were down but with Jude it seemed like a cruel thing to do. Which was definetly new to him. Instead he was forming a plan how to put Lucas down once and for all... only in his mind for now since it truly wasn't his place but damn the bastard would deserve a punch at least. Needless to say, Zero wasn't really that sure it was all about Lucas. During those two hours of watching and listening to sleeping Jude there were things said that did not make any sense to him but few of them were repeated... such as "I am not nothing" or "I am not zero" followed by "I don't have a thing for Zero" ... first time he heard it, he wanted to wake Jude up and point the fact of a floating attraction towards him out... the second time he simply waited for more to follow but nothing came... and the third and forth time he got sad and agry at the same time because he realized it might refer more to Jude's worth than to him... and Jude did not deserve that... he was Somebody and he definetly wasn't zero... 

"Is Jelena or anybody else here?"

"Huh?"

"I heard you making a meal or something and it smelled good so I thought you were having somebody over..."

"Oh yeah, I was having a swingers party next door while you were sleeping here half the night..."

There it was. Jude rolled his eyes again. Zero loved him being bossy. He virtually patted himself on the shoulder. 

"It was just me making us some breakfast. I wasn't sure what you are into so I made few things. I was actualy coming to wake you up. We have a meeting with one of the sponsors, remember?"

"Oh. Yeah. At 9 a.m., right. Hell I need to get some fresh cloth."

"And a shower..."

Another roll of the beautiful eyes. Truly, Jude was a piece of art. Personally, Zero didn't get that Jude didn't know and he definetly didn't get why other people didn't see things he saw when he looked at Jude. Sure, the guy was messy, tons of emotional baggage and man he didn't know anybody that much neurotic as Jude was... and he lived in New York for a while... but Jude was not only handsome, he was smart and knew how to make all the right moves... his personal life might be at pieces right now but he was always a step in front of other people and just... Zero was charmed. That was the word. And he suddenly realized he desperately wanted to be friends with Jude. Not just a boss even if it brought him joy to fight over the reins with the guy. Jude was probably the first person ever that felt safe to him. 

"Well, I am not sure I can make it with the breakfast... the shower and the cloth... you know... plus I am not sure I can get back to the appartment yet..."

"Jude, it is your apartment as well. Besides, you are going to go to the shower, I will serve us the breakfast... hold the snarky thought and think of strong black coffee for a second... and then I am gonna drive us to your apartment where you pick up some decent cloth... which by the way I highly doubt you have any... I mean... you need to do some make... over there dude..."

"What?! No, I don't... DUDE!"

"... and then we will drive to the..."

".. sunset?"

"Haha... really funny... the meating... focus, Kinkade... besides Jelena would be pissed if she saw us doing that Brokeback Mountain remake... also now might be a perfect time to start fresh and new... that looser was keeping you down anyway..."

"Lucas is not a looser."

"Jude, don't. Have some selfrespect."

"Yeah I think it is little too late for that one... especially regarding you... I seem to sink lower and lower with you."

"Jude Kinkade, selfpitty does not suit you. Get up and move to the shower. You need to smell nice... this... is not nice... just saying."

"Oh yeah, and what suits me... since you know... you are the expert here..."

"Tight light blue jeans with a white tank top and a tatoo somewhere underneath... but surely you can not wear that to the business meeting so I would go for a classic dark suit with a red tie... the shower is this way."

Jude was staring at Zero with mouth literally open. He was pushing he knew that but he sincerely did not expected the full answer... not to mention the answer looked well thought... in advance... and did he mentioned very very very well thought??? The hell, Zero was confusing at times.

* * *

The shower was short but intense to say the least. Jude was way too afraid to make it a proper long I am thinking about my life choices moment, especially considering it was Zero's bathroom he was occupying. The guy was right he did not smell particulaty well this morning. After that the two of them managed a short breakfast... without snarky comments which make Jude on the edge even more if he admited it... 

The road to Jude's apartment was exceptionaly nice. It looked like cards did flop afterall... and Lucas wasn't even in anymore. After Jude inspected their bedroom he noticed all the shelves and closets were missing his things as well... well, at least that went well Jude thought. Zero meanwhile was observing Jude and the place itself.

"Kinkade, can I have a short remark?"

Jude frowned.

"Like saying a no would have stopped you, Zero."

Zero grinned. Jude was slowly getting better.

"You are absolutely right, Kinkade. Now why the fuck you live in this hell hole? I mean I know you have a bit lower salary then me but I am sure you can manage better."

Jude stared at him. Was the guy even real?

"A bit lower? Sure Zero, I have a bit lower salary than you do. And?"

"Oh common, Jude. I can give you some contacts. People can find you better apartment..."

"No, thanks. I am good here. I will just redecorate and change the locks. Otherwise it is pretty much o.k."

"O.k. ... your apartment should not be just o.k. You are living here. It has no soul, Kinkade."

Jude stopped in the middle of searching for a reasonable suit and glanced at Zero. And he started laughing uncontrolably... which made Zero a bit uncomfortable... 

"What?"

But Jude could not stop laughing. His eyes even got misted by all the tears.

So Zero just glared at him, arms folded, waiting for Jude to calm down... it took almost five minutes. Zero was not amused. He truly didn't get Jude at times.

"I am sorry you just made me laugh."

"Yup I could see that, Kinkade.

"It's funny you know. You lecturing me on an apartment needing a soul or an actual person to live in while you are only a guest at yours. All the fancy and very expensive stuff you have no time to use... I bet you didn't even cook in your kitchen before today... and you have the balls to tell me I live in a hell hole which lacks a soul. Well I am pretty happy I can afford this hell hole and it will look homey once I get to it I can promise you that... not that it should concern you in any way..."

Zero slowly unfolded his arms, looked at Jude and it actually seemed like he was intending to say something to him but at last he just noded:

"Whatever, Kinkade. I am waiting outside. Hurry up. We can't be late this time."

... and left the apartment. 

Jude just shrugged the feeling off and went to dress up. Zero was right. They couldn't be late this time. 

* * *

The business meeting took forever in Zero's opinion. Jude tried to charm the sponsors the best he could and it seemed to work too. It was possibly the first business meeting Zero was a part of that he didn't completely considered the time being lost. Most of the time he focused on Jude. His talk, his way of using hands to express himself, even his pauses between the sentences were somehow interesting... Zero could see the tactic Jude was using to get what they wanted. Somehow it looked like the guys were voluntarely trapped in webs of Jude's promises and deals and they didn't even wanted to argue anymore.

At one moment he had to smile. Jude looked almost lost in the middle of pretty shitty offer. He looked like he was gonna cry next moment but that gleam in his eyes betrayed him. He was a sharp gun for sure. He was after something. Which in the end was pretty impressive deal with Zero's new sponsors. And on top of that the guys were leaving with the impression it was actually their idea. Zero was impressed big time.

"Wow, Kinkade. You are merciless. I love that."

Jude just laughed.

"Well, that's why you hired me, right."

"Oh yeah! Team Zero will concquer the world!"

"Sure. Look I have to run and prepare the contract. Will you survive for few hours? I mean without my all knowing presence."

"Ha ha. Sure I will, Kinkade. Anyways, I have a hot date with Jelena and a practice before that. Call me if you need anything, alright?"

"Sure I will."

"I mean it, Jude. Anything."

Jude was confused for a while. But then he noticed Lucas walking on the other side of the corridor, looking their way... all smug and sure of himself... 

"I will be fine, Zero. But thanks for the offer anyway. I really gotta go now but I will let you know about the contract."

Jude walked the other way than Lucas and the guy was seemingly uninterested but Zero stayed a little longer, observing him just to be sure. Jude didn't need any other distractions today. Everything  went finally well and we wouldn't let Lucas to fuck that up.

* * *

Later that evening Zero was waiting for Jelena at the restaurant. The table was set, wine ordered, the only thing that was missing was her. Zero thought about lots of things lately. Thanks to Jude he started to re-value his relationships. Not only with Jelena but with his team mates and the coach as well. He needed a new plan. If he wanted to be on top of things he needed to do something productive at last. He did not feel being very productive lately. And he would have connected the feeling to meeting Jude but to be honest he felt like that months before Jude crashed into his life. He needed a change. That was it. A change of course sort of speak. Jude seemed like somebody who could help him with it. That must have been why Zero was so keen on working with him. He couldn't put a name on it yet but it must have been it. 

"Don't tell me, you are thinking about that agent of yours again, aren't you."

Jelena appeared from nowhere and was actually staring Zero down. Be it in any other situation Zero would actually enjoy the view ... she was sexy when she was pissed ... but he wasn't in the mood tonight.

"You are late. Again."

"Like you would care."

"I do care, Jelena. I have been waiting for you half an hour actually."

"Well, I can't let you wait any longer, can I, Zero."

He started loosing patience. Funny. Jude would probably commented on an actual lack of it... 

Jelena just measured him again.

"What?"

"You seem to think about Jude Kinkade way more than me... and I would not be so offended if you didn't think about him even more than about the game and the team. Now that is weird. Do you fancy him?"

Zero was strucked. What the hell...

"I think we found a common ground and he is somebody I can trust to get things done. That is all.... actually he might be my first friend here... now that is all."

Jelena was silent for a while. Looking like she definetly wanted to comment on that but at the last minute she decided to let it go.

"Alright then. Just tell me if you decide to drag him into this relationship. So I can make plans of murdering him."

That cold smile of hers did things to Zero. He returned the smile but in more genuine way.

"No worries, Jude is... he is messy and merciless at the same time. I can have use for that one... besides he just broke up with his jerky boyfriend so I doubt he is up for a next round."

* * *

Zero had no idea how over with the world of dating Jude felt. Two and a half months went by since he broke up with Lucas. That dull feeling did not completely disappeared but at least he started to manage his life again. Him and Zero started to work on a more excessive strategy how to get the guy to the actual top of the team. He also remodeled his apartment so there would be no sign of Lucas. Only now there were Zero's things lying everywhere which drove Jude crazy if he was honest about it. It was a strange moment when Zero showed up at his door for the first time. The very first day after he broke up with Lucas... or should he say the night... he mumbled something about checking up on him and driving Jelena to her apartment anyway... now Jude really did not get where was an advantage of having a girlfriend when she rushed to her flat every time they spent night together... or at least he thought so and Zero did not refute him. But it was Zero's life after all... he also brought him a house warming gift. A flower, flowerpot carefully picked so it would fit in Jude's apartment. Jude was so confused that he let him in and offered him a tea and biscuits. Zero laughed and ocasionally reminded the moment to Jude... to his amusement naturally. Since than Zero started showing up pretty much every other day. They were talking tactics, life, relationships, sports, even golf, Zero's other big love. Tonight was different though.

When there was a knock on the door Jude knew it was Zero again. He hoped the guy would show up. They didn't have the time to meet during the day and Jude had news about other sponsor's offer he got on his table. He was hoping Zero would stop by and would be in a mood for a business talk. Once he saw him in the door frame he figured now was not the time for such things.

"Come in."

The phrase was almost inaudible since Jude wasn't sure talking louder wouldn't hurt Zero. He seemed down. Make that somewhat devastated if there was such a thing with Zero, the guy who wouldn't let anybody to get too close to him. 

"You o.k.?"

"Me? Yeah, I am fine. Would you close the door, Kinkade? It's chilly outside."

Typical. Zero and his emotional walls. Jude stopped himself there. No place nor the time to judge now. He needed to sort the crisis at first.

"So, what happened?"

"What do you mean?"

"Common, Zero. You look like somebody killed your puppy."

Zero looked shocked. He never got how Jude was able to know things, or more like people... or him and his moods. Not even Jelena was that good.

"I told you I am fine."

"You seriously don't expect me to believe that bullshit, do you."

 "Jude..."

"I am tired of playing that game with you, Zero. You are obviously not fine. Lets talk about it so you can be fine again."

Zero considered the offer for a while. At the end Jude started thinking he would go away afterall but to his surprise Zero just noded and sat down to the floor.

"I do have chairs you know."

"I like it better here."

"Alright. Lets talk then. What happened? Jelena or the team?"

"Am I that much predictable?"

"Well, you have nobody and nothing besides those two things so..."

Jude started regreting that line the second he said it. Zero had visible pain in his eyes but tried to hide it anyways. The guy was hopeless in Jude's humble opinion.

"That's not true, you know. I do have you. That is if you are still a Team Zero?"

Jude had to smile. He was a Team Zero indeed. Always. Zero annoyed the shit out of him, he completely crushed his plans of becoming a succesful sport's agent and on top of that was more or less living with him for two months now but he still was a Team Zero. He wouldn't change it for a world.

"Yup. That I am. Always. You will have a hard time to get rid of me, Zero. Now stop playing for time and shoot. What happened?"

"Nothing serious really...," but the look Jude casted out on him told him not to play anymore, "Jelena... we had a nasty fight... which is kinda ridiculous since there are really no real feelings among us but I found out she is thinking of getting back to Terence and I got kinda angry and..."

"... and?"

"... and nothing... we argued, said things and then I took off and parked here. In front of your apartment.... God she was totally right..."

"Right about what?"

"She... she..."

Jude was observing Zero pretty closely. He noticed that it was probably for the first time in almost three months that they knew each other that Zero had troube to actually tell him something.

"I don't care how nasty towards me it is, you know. The chance is I already heard worse."

Zero looked up at him. Angry look all over his face.

"Don't. Don't put yourself that down, Jude. You are way more worthy than you think."

"Ehm, what?"

"You think you are nothing but that is not the truth you know."

Jude blinked once, twice and he was ready to blink yet many times before it took him to realize what was happening here but Zero just stopped him.

"Look, months ago when you broke up with that ... that Lucas guy... you were pretty messed up and I took you home, do you remember?"

"Yes?"

"So you were pretty exhausted and you slept the whole night... only you were actually pretty restless and you were talking nonsense... and some things... I did not ment to listen to it but I had to watch over you... so... so... you know..."

Zero suddenly realized he was mumbling again... damn... Jelena was totally right...

"Anyways, you mentioned twice or three times that you are nothing, a zero... so I just wanted to tell you that it isn't the truth here. You are valuable. You matter. You matter to a lot of people. You matter to me... you are my friend. Like it or not. Being in a Team Zero has its perks, you know."

Jude couldn't exactly get on top of things here but he was sure it wasn't entirely about being in a Team Zero at the end...

"Zero, I have no idea what you heard or thought you heard but..."

"See, you want me to trust you yet you do not share either. I can see that you think all those nasty things about yourself because people weren't exactly nice to you... well, life is tough... you gotta play with what you got. Look at me, my folks gave me up... to the foster parents who were even shittier than my bio parents... I was a zero to them... so I took it and I did my best... and here I am..."

Jude was seriously confused now... so much intel on Zero's life in a matter of seconds... not that he wasn't glad... he just wasn't sure what was he supposed to do with it... 

"... here you are... sitting on my carpet having an existential crisis over a fight with Jelena..."

"No, I do not. You don't get it..."

"Finally something we both can agree on. What the hell, Zero? What is happening? Did you two break up or just had a nasty fight or it is about Terence or Derek? Just tell me?"

Zero looked really frustrated now. He closed his eyes for a while and let his breath go in and out. Jude was observing him closely. Looking for signs of a panic attack... just to be sure... 

"I just... forget it... when I arrived to L.A. I had this perfect plan how to become a captain of L. A. Devils. It went well... I got the score, I got the right girl, crowds were on my side... and now... the score and crowds still stand but the girl seems drifting back to her exboyfriend and on top of that she kinda figured the two of us are more than friends... ridiculous right? I think she is just jelous because the two of us are spending a lot of time together... but you are my agent and my friend ... and I have no idea how to get her back. I need her to get the captain rank. Everybody knows you need a top dancer in your corner..."

Now Jude had to breath deeply. This situation has become more than ridiculous. It was always like this with Zero... from zero to top speed... madness.

"Firstly, calm the fuck down. You just had a fight. It happens. People argue all the time. That does not mean you two are breaking up, nor that she is going back to Terence. Last time I checked he tried to get rid of everything Jelena related. Also I am pretty sure you don't need a dancer to become a Devil's captain. That is just laughable."

"Oh no, we are a perfect power couple. You have to see that."

"First of all, you are not the actual couple and the power... you might have it and Jelena certainly has it but as a couple you don't... yet. Also you can tell her that there is no need to get jelous over us spending time together. You are clearly not my type."

"What?! I am everybody's type!!"

Jude was quite sure that one was true. Not that he was ready to admit that, not to mention directly to Zero. Who looked like a little child right now.

"Your ego precedes you..."

"Are you making fun of me, Kinkade? Seriously, I come here expecting an advice and help from my employee and I do get a cold shoulder."

"Drama queen! ... Anyways, I am not your employee. Strictly speaking I work for the agency... plus I thought the two of us are friends..."

Zero was busy pretending to be heavily ofended but he did not miss the amused tone in Jude's speech. He DID make fun of him. Jude never failed to distract and calm him down. 

"So, who is?"

"Hmm?"

"Your type? If I am not your type then who is? Because I have to tell you, Kinkade, there are not many other acceptable options for you to date or get to the bed with."

"Zero!!"

"What? I am your boss. You gotta represent. You represent me too, you know. In fact, I should get the first look on that guy. Just to be sure it is a proper fuck."

"A fuck?!"

Jude was terrified. How come this discussion went from Zero sitting on his floor in pieces to Jude being cornered over his nonexistent relationships.

"Spill it. Who is it? It isn't Lucas again, is it. That would be some major error of judgement."

"No! It's not Lucas. It's nobody. And it most certainly is not your business!"

"Oh common, Jude. I told you about my relationship you tell about yours."

"There is none. I am single. You know that."

"Do I now. If I think about it last time I saw you around some guy it was that weird photographer's assistent. He was back for some shoot with the dancers only last week... how was his name? Daryl? Denis? Drake? ..."

"Danny..."

"Oh, Danny right. So it was him!"

Jude started to regret he was living in the ground floor. He would love to jump out of the window right now. He waited for Zero to continue but the other man was watching him carefully.

"My God! Alright, I might like Danny a bit. Does it satisfy you, boss?"

"Not in the slightest but it is a fine start, Kinkade. You see, that's better. I share, you share, everybody's happy... Now, did you fuck him yet?"


	7. Crashing hard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jude is crashing hard on Danny and Zero does not like it one bit...

Jude didn't exactly gave up on romantic relationships... that is he actually had only few of them so he was not entirely sure it counted anyway... but he gave himself the time to deal with post-Lucas feelings sort of speak. He was not that much over Lucas a month ago but now it started to look better. Especially when it came to Danny. 

Not that Danny was a relevant quantity in his miserable life but he noticed soon enough he kinda waited for those moments of completely unexpected meetings in the Arena. Danny's agency had a contract for Devil's dancers shootings for this season and the guy was currently occupying the court more than often. On one or two occasions he even got to help with shootings of the players themselves. Frankly, those times terrified Jude because Zero was always observing. Always chatty and always the besties with Danny.... who on the other hand was growing more and more confused... at least Jude kinda drew that out of those situations. 

It was only 7 a.m. and Jude was having a breakfast in his little kitchen, listening of echoes of morning TV news. He was supposed to meet Zero hour and a half later. They had to go through a new sponsorship offer. A new line of underwear. Zero was more than happy to sanctify the deal on his part. Jude was more reserved. He was trying to go for a better payment. Afterall nobody needed to know that Zero was a huge flaunt and would do it on any conditions. That is why he gave the job to Jude in the first place. His inner talk was interupted by a light knock on the door. Jude sighed. Zero most probably... even if his knockings usually sounded more bored... Jude had an urge to drink a cup of a strong coffee and ignore the shit out of that door. The knock repeated.

"I am coming."

Afterall, Zero had no patience if it came to his needs so Jude might as well get it over with as soon as possible.

Only, it wasn't Zero at the end at all...

"Hi there, handsome."

Jude stood still. He always imagined people usually thinking of tousands and one thing in situations like these but when it finally came his mind was completely blank. Nada.

"Don't you invite me in, Jude? Never mind, it is nice outside anyways. Listen, Derek wants us to meet and talk about his new deal. In a way it concerns your client too."

Jude however was lost for words. Completely. Only minutes ago a satisfying thought of being finished with Lucas had fly through his brain... what a lie!!

"Hi."

"Hi yourself. Are you o.k.? Surprised you see me again? Or is it that you see me here because I have to tell you we meet in the Arena pretty often. Of course we never chat."

 "What do you want again, Lucas?"

"As I said, Derek sent me."

"Just like that."

"Yeah, just like that. He doesn't care nor he knows in fact about our little affair, you know. It's just business, Jude."

A little affair. That was the one word that brought Jude to life again. A little affair. What the actual fuck. He had a sudden need of punching Lucas in his smug face... and then he even imagined how he would tell Zero about it which would only lead to a bloodshed since Zero really did hate Lucas for some reason Jude was not able to decode just yet... at that last thought Jude mentaly smacked himself... there was absolutely no time for thinking about interactions between Zero and Lucas... why on Earth was he thinking about it in the first place...

"Look, I can't imagine any deal that would concern Derek that my client would want to be a part of."

"Me neither. I did not say Zero would like it."

"Then why are you here?"

"Derek's sponsor is interested in Zero as well and we have been a bit unsuccesfull of talking him out of it so here I am suggesting a new offer to you... that is not to Zero but you. Even after all of that between the two of us I think of you a s an actual sensible man. Believe it or not."

Jude's hand did tighten into a fist and was twitching hard by now. A sensible man... believe it or not... 

"We are not interested."

"You should really listen to it first."

"Go away, Lucas."

"There is a huge money in it, your money if you will help."

"Get the fuck out, Lucas."

And then something very unJudelike had happened. Jude literally smacked the front door into Lucas. He only heard a painful wince and minutes later a car speeding down the road but he didn't exactly care by then. He was trying to overcome a sudden panic attack. Currently deciding between calling 911 and calling Zero. Shit that shouldn't have happened. 

* * *

For Zero it was one of those rare mornings that seemed like painted... starting in a light summer breeze, very colourfull and happy all around and then very unexpectably turning into a giant dark shitstorm... at least he was thinking about that image when Lucas almost literally crushed into him in the hallway of the Arena. His nose was all red and he winced quite laudly. Zero was pleased as always.

"You should be watching your steps more carefully, Lucas."

Lucas only stared at him. It seemed to Zero there was something the man wanted to tell him but he did not persued. So Zero being Zero decided to go after that story afterall.

"It seems you hit on somebody else already. You should let the doctor check it out. Seems very painful."

"Oh yeah. Your boytoy has no manners."

Lucas was furious. This day could not get any worse in his opinion. If only he knew. When he looked at Zero he saw puzzled then going to murderous look on his face. And he thought to himself that maybe he shouldn't have spit on Jude in front of Zero. Afterall, the player looked almost overprotective of Jude last few weeks. And then Lucas changed his mind. Jude shouldn't have fuck with him in the first place. Boy he did deserve what was coming for him.

"My boytoy? Who would that be?"

"Oh you know, that agent of yours. He is quite unprofessional lately you know. Refusing to talk to a fellow agent about a great deal concerning his player, mooning over that photographer's asistent and on top of that trying hard to impress his own daddy even if it is in front of the VIP guests... there is only so much one can be an invisible yet succesful you know... Jude is not good in either of those things."

Zero was furious. He had no idea whatsoever what Lucas was ranting about, he lost it during that boytoy line and wasn't really paying any attention to the rest of it... well he might come to his senses when Lucas mentioned Danny's name but that was an accident really... He was so ready for a swing on Lucas when his cell phone started ringing... Jude.. what a coincidence he thought... he smiled at Lucas and turned his back on the guy.

Not today, man, not today. But in a near future he was sensing some major collision indeed.

* * *

Jude was waiting in the lockers. He was pacing by the time Zero finally got in as well.

"Oh hey. Did something happened? You look a bit angry."

"Hi. What's up?"

"What's up? What happened?"

"What do you mean what happened? I asked you if something happ... whatever, look Lucas just payed me a visit. Something about a deal with Derek. I turned him down but I think we should look into it. Me on the contract, you on Derek. Something is definetly up if Lucas came to me for help. He was ready to get you over board...

Zero was standing in front of Jude, his arms folded. He was breathing steadily... very consciously... it wasn't exactly easy... he watched him very carefully, every tiny detail of Jude, and he came to a realization that he had to ask now or never again...

"Are you sleeping with Danny?"

Jude stopped in the middle of his personal crisis. All of the tension there has disappered and was exchanged by a total confusion.

"Excuse me?"

"The question is simple, Jude. Are you sleeping with him?"

"What?"

"Lucas thins you do. It would explain a lot. You seemed to be having things under the control again but lately you are distracted and the deal... I don't know... I think you should stop. You should pay more attention to your job maybe. Afterall it is quite important for me to gain more endorsements now and I need you in a full focus, Jude."

And he decided then that he would stand his ground.

Jude had a migrane. A serious migrane that is. What the hell was happening today?

"Lucas told you I am sleeping with Danny..."

"Well, not exactly I kinda read it in between the lines... plus you meet a lot in those team shoots lately..."

"Zero..."

"Look I obviously can't tell you who you should sleep with but you should maybe aim higher... I mean you have a terrible taste in men, man."

Alright now, that was enough in Jude's opinion.

"You are right, you obviously can not tell me who should I sleep with. But since you asked, very kindly I might add, no, I am not sleeping with Danny. Yes, I like him but that is none of your business. Also, Lucas is only trying to lead us away from that goddamn deal and it is not his business who I am with anymore. And another also, man, I am focused on my job. I am on full focus mode on you! You had never have that many endorsements before and it certainly isn't your charming self that got them."

Zero was glaring hard. But Jude didn't finish just yet.

"And by the way you really are not a person to give me a talk about reationships. You know nothing of it."

Zero had to laugh. What a ridiculous proclamation.

"I aim high. Up to the heavens, Kinkade."

"Yeah, yeah, Jelena the queen of the evil."

"Don't! Don't talk about her like that."

"Oh common now. Don't tell me you care about her. She is just a tool to get to the top for you. You got yourself a new shiny toy. Only you can't quite handle her so here we are. Did you even noticed you spend more time with me than her? Now that I call a high priority relationship, Zero."

And there was even an emphasiss on the word Zero.

And Jude would like to continue but he finally noticed Zero's expression. Jude saw angry Zero a few times but it was never exactly aimed at him and more than often it was more about being stressed and panicked than being really angry. Now Zero was angry. A lot it seemed. And he was fully focused on Jude. Crap...

"Did you finish?"

Jude did not. Not even remotely but now wasn't exactly the time to test Zero's patience. He knew when he was on a thin ice and now he could almost taste the deep waters.

"It seems so."

"Good."

"That's it?"

"What would you want me to say, Jude? You seem to know me so well that I guess anything would be a waste of our time and resources."

This man, Jude had thought. They needed a serious conversation about this kind of behaviour. Jude lashing out at Zero for Zero being an idiot and Zero being overtly busy building that imaginary wall of his. That actually should have been the first thing Jude did. But he did not and now here they were...

"You act like a five year old sometimes, Zero."

And now Jude was sinking deep.

"Excuse me? I wasn't the one getting wasted the first time I got the new job. Nor was it me getting a personal crisis in front of the Arena first time somebody broke up with me... not to mention getting all judgemental about my bosses personal life. Quite frankly I should have fired you long time ago."

"Maybe you should."

Jude was prepared for almost anything. He even made a mental note to start looking for a new job first thing in the evening... the usual at this now quite old situation... But the look on Zero's face was quite unexpected to see. Jude thought he would be glad or even relieved that Jude suggested it first but there it was... a shock, regret, panic even... which disappeared quite quickly to be fair but Jude was not crazy. It WAS there just seconds ago! Huh... interesting... Zero would most probably missed him. And then it hit him... Zero was jelous... and it wasn't about Lucas... or maybe it was a bit but mostly it probably was because of Danny... 

"Zero, Lucas was just being a dick. I am not with Danny.. yet... but maybe one day I would ask him out. That does not need to change the situation here. I am still your agent. And I do my job quite well... you know it... you like it... I am not going anywhere... I am a Team Zero. That will not change any time soon."

Zero snorted. He was glaring at Jude once again and he was so tense Jude started to worry about his health. 

"I need to go to the practice, Kinkade. We will talk later. Find out about that contract you mentioned. I will focus on Derek. Later."

"Zero..."

But it was too late. Zero stormed out of the lockers and left Jude even more dumbfounded than before.

* * *

It was a very long day. And not only for Jude. Zero was exceptionaly bad during the practice and by the time he got the chance to observe and talk to Derek he completely forgot about the problem Jude mentioned. The only two things he was able to think about today were Jude leaving... most probably with Danny at his heels, and that snarky mentioning about him and Jelena. Because lets be honest here Jude was completely right. He always was and that was what so provoked Zero.

* * *

On the other side of the Arena Jude was so ready to leave and have some nice calm evening at his apartment. And boy he was so looking forward to be alone this time. People were just a bother lately. Like all of them...  

But he just couldn't have any... 

When he was near his car he noticed a man trying to fit something into his car. There were some curses told and then an angry push to the trunk followed. Danny.

Maybe he shouldn't have think so much. Maybe he just should go and ask him out. Screw Zero and more importantly screw Lucas. They had no right to interfer.

So Jude breathed in and decided to give it a shot.

"Erm.. hi, Danny..."

Danny was startled by Jude's greeting but he smiled non the less. 

"Hi. Mr. Kinkade."

"Jude. I am Jude."

"Jude. Can I help you with something?"

"Well, I... I just thought that you might be hungry. Because I am and I could use a company. Or not. You are probably busy anyway. I am being silly here. Do you want a help with something? Seems to me like you have a lot to do?"

Now that was not supposed to go like that, Jude...

"Are you asking me on a dinner?"

"Maybe? Would you go if I were?"

"It depends..."

"Oh... on what?"

"Will you let me choose the place? Because I am craving hamburgers all day and I am not exactly willing to part with the idea yet."

Jude laughed.

"Sure I can do with some hamburgers."

"Then it is a deal. Follow me with your car, Jude. It will be just a minute. I promise."

* * *

"Zero? Zero? Are you listening? I am talking to you... never mind... ..."

Nope. Zero was not listening. Especially not to Jelena. Not now anyway...

He was standing in front of one of the sideway doors leading to the parking lot. He noticed Jude walking towards his car and he was staying in the shadows on purpose. Not ready to go to him just yet. Then he noticed a sudden change of course. Jude was talking to somebody but they were staying half in shadows as well so Zero could not identify the person just yet. Only Jude's body language changed from relaxed to stiff back to relaxed in a matter of minutes... maybe way too relaxed... and when he moved Zero had his person finally... Danny... nice... just what he needed... a perfect end to a perfect day... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, I am sorry I don't do updates regularly. It should get better in a near future. I just need to sort some old stuff from a previous year. Sort of to close few chapters... and them I am on a horse again... meanwhile thanks a lot for all those comments I will be responding to them once I have more time. And again, I don't plan on abandoning the story, my updates will just be irregular for some time. But it will get better ;)


	8. Matters of Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero has to deal on two fronts at once... there is Danny and then there is Jelena... and Jude does not exactly help him either...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You now the fics where you have this one scene you look forward to write and you have it planned inside out but you actually have no idea whatsoever how to get there??? Well, this is this chapter, my darlings... the beginning is shitty but I hope the ending will be worthy of it all...  
> Also, I am officially back and I hugely apologize for missing on you for three months... life what can I say more... not that I don’t have it anymore but at least it is managable now...

Zero missed Jude. He really did. But he was determined to try and focus on his relationship with Jelena. That is if there was any left by now. Maybe it was alright afterall... Jude going out with Danny. It would calm Jude down and he would forget about Lucas at least... Danny was a bother but Jude was right he did his job nice and clean and Zero might overreacted a little bit...

"Are you thinking of him?"

"Hmm?"

"You are, aren't you?"

"What are you talking about again?"

Jelena was half lying half sitting on Zero's bed. Observing him closely for few minutes now. Zero was distracted the whole day and lately it meant only one thing... trouble with Jude.

"Remind me of why the two of us are still together?"

Zero just casted a look on her but it was obvious he wasn't listening again...

"Maybe we should end it since I am not your highest priority."

"Whad did you say?"

"Zero, for God's sake..."

"No, that thing about highest priority..."

"Am I? Because since Jude appeared I am actually the last one you spend your time with. Not that it ever bothered me obviously but one can wonder..."

"About what?"

"Look at you. You are not even denying it anymore."

"So we had a fight. So what? It was a business disagreement. And he was talking shit about you. About us."

"What "shit"?"

"I was defending you."

"I don't need defending, Zero. And frankly, I don't think it was about me... Jude doesn't like me for some time. I don't like him either. We established that a long time ago. You are the only one here who constantly tries to make us one big happy family. Do you want him?"

Zero was caught by a surprise. He had no idea what Jelena was talking about.

"Want him? He is my agent. I thought he was my friend. Yeah, funny I know... I want YOU. And it would be nice if my friend and my girlfriend were able to talk to each other without trying to kill each other."

"Are you? I mean friends..."

"..."

"Because he is on your mind a lot more that a friend would be..."

* * *

It has been a week since Jude went all rogue on Zero. Each of the days was dragging mercilessly but the worst part was Jude had a need to talk to Zero about slightest event that happened to him in that week and he could not because there was this imaginery wall of silence, anger and something Jude could not exactly put a finger on which made both of the men completelly block each other. Jude guessed it was true that you could not have it all. Danny was alright at least. That "date" they had a week ago was surprisingly awesome and every time Jude had a bad morning or a weird interaction with Zero one tought of Danny was enough to make it better. Something was definetly in the air...

Just... now was not the right time to fall in love. There was business which needed to be dealth with and he should probably focus more on Zero as well. As much as Zero behaved as a big drama queen Jude still cared for him and their Team Zero agreement. Besides, and Jude would not admit it to himself, he wanted to show Lucas he did not need him and was perfectly capable to take care of his client without his influence. Right?! There was only one tiny thing... he needed to have a talk with Zero... and that was a pain.

* * *

"Hey handsome."

Jude was about to enter the Arena when Danny came right behind him and gave him a little peck on the cheek. It was a small gesture but Jude felt like dancing with butterflies. He didn’t show it though. He just smiled a little and wanted to continue inside. Danny had a different idea.

"So why don’t you take a day off, Jude. We could go to the beach or have a picknick or something."

Now Jude was staring at Danny.

"Are you crazy? I am in the middle of Zero crisis and on top of that a bunch of contracts that need to be checked. No chance."

Danny just laughed. 

"Oh common. You are always working. I bet you are one of those white colour guys that never take holidays. You need a break, Kinkade!"

It was supposed to be an innocent friendly nudge but Jude suddenly felt very inappropriete. Only two people called him Kinkade in that tone. One was Lucas and that meant trouble. Second one was Zero and that... well... even in times when it obviously meant trouble it was actually a nice nickname. Jude had no idea why now and why the hell he felt like he felt but it seemed to him like he was betraying Zero somehow... even if it was highly ridiculous...

Danny noticed Jude’s inner turmoil.

"Sorry I... I have no idea why I said that. It’s not like we know each other that well..."

"Oh, no... no I mean... it is not like that... only maybe if you don’t call me Kinkade... it is such a formal phrase... especially if you are asking a guy to leave a job for you."

Danny laughed.

"A little bit dramatic, don’t you think? I am not asking you to leave the job. I just thought we could have a nice afternoon."

"It’s 8 a.m."

"Live a little, Jude."

"Again, it is Friday, 8 a.m."

Danny just smiled more.

"Alright, ok., what about late lunch or I will finish earlier and we can go for an early dinner or something."

"Sounds nice. My treat."

"Not a chance. You had your way last time."

"It was just burgers, Jude... but if you insist..."

Jude noded.

"Good. Listen, I need to go and find Zero. It’s kinda a matter of life and death. Catch  up with you later?"

"Yup. I will call you. I might have a job outside the Arena you see."

Jude  wasn’t sure why he did that but he returned the kiss Danny previously gave him. It was quick and they almost didn’t touch to be honest but Jude felt sudden wave of akwardness... and Danny... he looked like he was ready to marry Jude any minute... Jude had a feeling he was way out of his game.

* * *

... Zero though was thinking completely diffent things. That small kiss that he just unwillingly witnessed was like somebody would punch him in the stomach. Which was ridiculous because he knew it would happened and he was well aware Jude would date Danny sooner or later... lets face it he hoped for the later... or never actually... but that wasn’t obviously happening now... 

"Kinkade. Finally... I thought you stood me up."

"Why? What’s going on?"

 "Nothing, Kinkade. Lets do business. What you got for me? You sounded happy on the line."

"Yeah, of course. Well, I talked to Pete earlier yesterday. He needs to pick few players up for a promo session with some sponsors. I kinda suggested it to be mainly you."

"That’s it?"

"It is a big thing, Zero. Also, maybe we should have talk it over some place else? To many ears to hear."

Zero was trying to sulk a bit longer but he failed epically when he looked at Jude. Those eager happy eyes and self-conscious smile got him every time. He decided he could not tell Jude... like ever. It was a powerfull game Jude had over him.

 "Sure, why not. Nothing nice to see around here anyway."

Jude noded and was about to head towards the bar when he noticed Zero was actually looking at Danny still waiting outside ... watching Zero and Jude through windows... 

"Something happened?"

"No, why do you ask, Kinkade?"

"You seem like you wanna kill somebody, Zero."

"You are just imagining things, Jude."

"I don’t think so..." told Jude mainly for himself since Zero was half way to the bar already. 

* * *

Jude had a brilliant brain. Things he was able to put up even if Zero would tossed them away first... he was a true strategist... Zero loved it. He felt safe. Even if shitstorm would come he was pretty much sure Jude would save them somehow. They spent almost two hours going through the event Pete was supposed to manage. And more time they talked the more Zero thought Jude was a genius. 

"Look, apart other things you just really do need friends in locker rooms, Zero. Events like these they are perfect for bonding with important people. If not for anything else. You need to start thinking about making contacts and connections."

"I do have friends."

"Like who exactly?"

"Now you are insulting me, Jude. I have you... and Jelena..."

Jude cringed...

... Zero huffed.

"Not now, Jude. I am in no mood for another fight about Jelena, me and you."

"It was never about Jelena, me and you, Zero."

"Sure it wasn’t."

"Zero... I meant you need to make buddies from the guys you play ball with and you know it, don’t you. You need their backs if we make you a captain. You can’t be a captain if you have no team to rule over."

"Rule over. That sounds nice..."

"Dream on... not there yet. But I have a plan."

"You always have a plan, Jude."

And Jude smiled. That beautiful, calm smile Zero loved so much... liked... prefered... not loved... because that would be inappropriete... liked, sure... he liked Jude smiling... it calmed him... he didn’t love him.. that smile he thought... 

"You o.k.?"

"What?"

"I asked if you are o.k. Everything’s o.k. with Jelena? You seem a bit distant."

"Oh... no... yeah... everything is peachy, Kinkade."

Jude rolled his eyes... God, they were o.k. ... Zero was afraid before ... all morning he was on edge... make that the whole week since that scene at the parking lot... it was weird seeing Jude the whole week and tell him nothing about it... even more awkward when he met Danny from time to time... but now it seemed everything bad just disappeared and they were the old Jude and Zero. He made a mental note to try and make something nice for Jude... he was behaving like an asswhole afterall... 

* * *

At the end of the day Jude did completely forgot about Danny’s plans. One look at his cell and he started to curse himself.

_Jude: I am so sorry. Forgot ’bout that dinner. Raincheck?_

_Danny: I figured, Jude. BUT! what about a late one. We can cook something... together._

Jude had to think. This was fast. He wanted to jump right into it after that Lucas accident but this was way too fast. On the other hand, Danny looked safe. And Jude knew better now... he would be careful...

_Jude: Sure. My place... home made pizza?_

_Danny: Sounds nice. Be there in an hour?_

_Jude: O.K._

_Danny: xoxo_

...

Should I... rather not.. way too soon to be kissing online...

* * *

Zero wanted to have a nice quiet evening. Preferably with Jelena. At the end he ended up in his shiny car driving like crazy God knows where... even if the surroundings outside looked highly familiar when he finally stopped at lights. 

It just happened to be another night when he would ignore the shit out of the serious relationhip situation and Jelena would not have any of it... he could not blame her really... he was awfull and he knew that. He just couldn’t figure out what was wrong with him and them for that matter. It was perfect right. Everything was perfect. He was on team, he had the girl, fans loved him, he atoned with Jude... and it still didn’t feel right. Like something was missing and he could not figure out what that was. 

Oh...he remembered... he was driving to Jude. So he would ask him. Jude would figure it out, right. He would even try to calm him down over Jelena and said some nice weird things that would make it all better and Zero would go home and everything would be just perfect again... 

Zero’s heart was racing. He was nervous and would prefer it much to be able to just hide somewhere and never ever come back again... panic attack... must be a panic attack... Jude will handle it... 

* * *

The flour was everywhere... Jude wanted to kill Danny but the next moment he was laughing and trying to catch the other man as Danny tried frantically save the rest of it for their home made pizza.

"I didn’t ... I didn’t say I knew how to cook, you know."

Danny was laughing too... first he tried to apologize but then he completely gave up and let himself loose...

Jude loved it... He didn’t have an evening like that for a long time... very long time actually... his kitchen was a complete mess and he would be cleaning that flour for days... weeks possibly... but right now he felt happy... for the firt time since he could not even remember... There still was the feeling of way too soon Jude but he pushed it deep inside his head and ignored the hell out of it... it was nice... he needed nice...

"I am still hungry you know."

"Me too."

Another fit of laugh.

"I guess we order... pizza??"

Danny was crying from laugh now.

He could not formulate a sentence so he just noded and Jude tried to make a serious face so he could dial the number from a flyer.

"I hate pineapple... just so you know."

"O.k. then.. no Hawaii then."

 "Jude I..."

* * *

Zero was really bad at arrivals. Especially when it concerned Jude.

When he locked the door to his apartment he found the two men just staring at him... both of them incredibly messy... flour all over them and the apartment... Jude would have a fit for sure...

The minute he looked at them he realized he just sort of broke to an apartment of his agent... who was in utter shock... which in all honesty ofended Zero on the other hand. It was not like he didn’t do that before... he came and went as he pleased last few weeks... and Jude didn’t mind even if he sometimes acted like he did... and Danny... he was completelly frozen... Right... not a nice thing to do...

Zero looked at Jude again and started thinking what he actually might have stepped into if only he came minutes later and he was suddenly sick to his stomach.

"I am... I am sorry... never mind... I need to talk to you... like it is really serious... but... I ... it can wait... bye..."

* * *

Zero didn’t even wait for an answer. He just stormed out of the apartment. Jude listened for a while but there was no engine to be heard.

"Listen, I will go after him and find out what’s wrong. It will be a minute?"

Danny just stared at him.

"Are you serious? Zero has a key from your home?"

"This is not my home. And yeah, emergency key that is... he is used to come and go when he fights with Jelena. It’s nothing really. We just probably surprised him. Which means... fuck... they had a fight again... I have to go... be right back."

Danny was just standing in the middle of a living room. Trying to work through those last sentences. Not a home. Zero has a key... obviously... Zero and Jelena fight... quite often probably... and Jude is some kind of fixer for Zero... he should have know better... 

* * *

Zero was sitting in his car. He was holding a driving-weel so tightly that his nuckles went white. He was focusing on breathing. His eyes were almost closed. He was almost there...

Suddenly there was a knock on the passenger’s window. Jude. He let a flour mark on the window... Zero was staring at that flour mark unable to respond...

"Are you o.k.?"

It sounded dull and Zero didn’t know if it was because he was internally panicking again or because he let the window closed.

So he just tightened his grip and his eyes again and counted.

Another kock.

"Zero. Common. Open up. Lets talk. Did something happened? Did you fight with Jelena? Did you break up? Is she o.k.? Just answer me!"

Zero was drifting. 

Jude was a patient guy. He truly was. But this was ridiculous and he was beginning to really worry about Zero.

"Open the fuck up, Zero! That’s it I am calling cops... or paramedics... or maybe firefighters..."

That got Zero’s attention.

"For fuck’s sake, Kinkade. You are such a drama queen sometimes!"

"What?!!"

"Just... get in."

Jude glared at Zero. A drama queen... 

"I can’t get in. I am all messed up. There will be flour all over your crazy expansive car."

"Just fuck it. I will clean it."

"You?"

It sounded funny to Jude for some reason.

"Yeah, me. Now get in, Kinkade."

"What the hell, Zero?"

"I know, right. I am sorry I did not realize you might have somebody over. I hope I didn’t fuck it up for you."

"It was awkward."

"Awkward?"

Zero silently laughed. Which made Jude laugh as well.

"I mean you did look pretty surprised..."

"Zero, common. What’s going on? Just tell me. You looked so lost out there..."

Jude was thinking of Zero. Always. Zero messed his date kinda epically and Jude still tried to help him...

"I got into a fight with Jelena again... I don’t think it’s working... the plan you know... we do not work anymore... I just... it got me scared I guess?"

"Scared? You?"

"Just hold on sarcasm, Jude... I don’t think I can make it tonight..."

Jude looked at Zero. Those sad eyes...

"Look, we can fix that, Zero. I am pretty sure it won’t feel so awfull in the morning... you will sleep, have some breakfast and then we meet and we will talk, right? We will figure something out."

"It’s Saturday tomorrow..."

"I don’t care. We will meet and figure this mess out, I promise."

And Jude kept his promises. Zero was in awe... 

"Now, do you want me to call you a taxi or you will make it to your apartment?"

Zero let loose his breath he did not know he was holding the whole conversation. One look at Jude and the world seemed like a managable place again... except that flour spot on Jude’s nose. A crack sort of... it was cute and out of place at once... it irritated and teased Zero at one time... so he licked his finger and just rubbed it off.

"There you go. Better."

Jude froze. He was able to see Zero, all smiley and satisfied with himself and he should just thank him... hell the whole car was messed up by that flour now... but the only thing Jude was able to think of was that touch on his nose... and that weird feeling of somebody sending a shock wave through your body leaving a trail of heat and butterflies after. His eyes were huge.

"What? You had a flour spot there. It looks better now."

"R... Ri... Right. I should... I should go... Danny is waiting so... tomorrow morning? Your place?"

"Yup. I will be there, Kinkade. And thanks and sorry."

"Don’t talk ’bout it."

* * *

Jude closed the door behing himself and walked slowly towards the front door of his apartment. 

Zero was observing him pretty carefully. He closed his eyes for several times just to gain a perspektive but it did not help...

Just why did I have to do that. It was just a spot... 

Jude was beautiful. His face, his body, his brains... his calmness, even his angry fits... it all made sense... 

One last look before Jude disappered inside the house.

Zero turned his head. He started a car, checked the mirrors, ready to go...

"Oh ... "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a need to say FY VH1!! ’cause I went through some old eps of HTF and I miss the hell out of Zude... I need them, they bring me joy...


	9. I see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zero figures something out, Jude is still clueless and Danny is wondering around... plus lots of pointless cute intimate scenes... without sex so far...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously sorry for the delay, it should be better know since I am past all the festivals for few months and semestr is actually ending... I will have free fridays at least.. you have no idea how I am looking forward to those... also not much action in this one... in the future it will be better.

Falling in love is a funy thing. As it happens sometimes it creeps in without you even noticing. Zero was no beginner in the matter of having hots and crushes for other people. But being in love... that was completely new concept to him... or even falling in love with somebody... it was such a messy thing... without clean rules and exact instructions... and how that even happened in the first place... Jude of all the people around... that little annoying guy that pushed his buttons from the day one... well, not exactly little... right... 

Zero was sitting in his car. For over more than two hours now... he wasn’t even able to get out and go to his apartment. Call it a night... he had those thousand and one questions circling in his brain... every one of them topping the rest... he needed to sleep. Clear his mind sort of speak. Maybe it would be over in the morning. Maybe it was just him overanalyzing things that weren’t that intense in the first place. Maybe he was just jealous because Jude gave his full attention to Danny instead of him now... it could be it... and Zero being Zero just misplaced it as... that thing... Could be right... 

... but he knew... and it WAS that thing... 

* * *

A terrible shrieking sound just flew through Jude’s bedroom. It startled him and for a second he was lost somewhere between dreams about Danny and Zero and the crieping idea of something that needed to be done urgently. Only he couldn’t exactly grasp that idea just yet. So he put his face back into the pillow and tried to ignore the horrible sound again... oh yeah, that was an alarm going on... alarm... why would he... on Saturday morning... it was like around seven... Saturday... shoot... Zero...

Jude was suddenly awake. He forgot about the date with Zero. He knew he needed to get up and go but his body refused to move.

Shit. Why do I do this to myself. I need a resolution or something... never ever promise anything for weekend mornings... even if it is for Zero... especially for Zero...

Jude sighed... he had to... he closed his eyes again, then opened them up, looked at his feet in hope that somehow they would start moving soon... and then he fell to the bed again...

I can’t...

There was a quiet laugh coming from the door... and Jude realized Dany was watching him for a while now... a bit curious, a bit amused...

"Do you need help, Jude?"

"Ha ha. Funny. I just hate mornings like that..."

"Oh I can see that, alright. Anyways, good morning, Jude. I made you a breakfast... coffee to go as well since I reckon you need to go to Zero asap."

Jude looked at Danny. He didn’t even remember the feeling like this... an absolute awe because somebody made him a breakfast... just for him... well, Zero made them all the time when they worked late and deep into the morning after but it didn’t count exactly... besides he usually send somebody for it... 

"You made me a breakfast? And a coffee?"

Danny smiled.

"Yup. But to be fair it is getting cold so you need to move, Kink... I mean Jude."

Jude decided he would let Danny pass this time... however it still didn’t feel right to hear it from him. Somehow he guarded that nickname exclusively for Zero’s use.

* * *

As it happened, Jude wasn’t that late as he thought he would be. He parked in front of Zero’s apartment and was ready to run to the lift fast when he noticed Zero’s car. Or better to say sleeping Zero inside the car. It was a strange look. He was sitting in behind the wheel and his head was pressed towards the window, his nose pushing into glass. In a way it was cute as hell. And Jude was thinking about making a picture of it and teasing Zero for eternity... o.k. now he wasn’t really thinking about it he was doing it... and it indeed was a picture worthy of thousand words... But Zero was still asleep and Jude started to worry. Maybe Zero did talk to Jelena and it didn’t go very well. Could be a possibility after all... So in a brief moment he decided enought was enough... and he knocked on the window glass. 

Zero was still for a while so Jude tried again and again and was ready to give up when the man finally started moving.

It was charming in fact. Jude was standing in front of the window, watching Zero carefully... unknowingly smiling all over his face. One would almost say Zero was an angel... and Jude would have believed it if he didn’t know better... 

Zero however didn’t do wake up fast and ready to go mornings... how could somebody love mornings... he just learned to accept them because he was a profesional and he needed to get shit done early on... but that didn’t mean he loved it. Also, it has been ages he actually spend a night in his car and since he wasn’t getting any younger he felt like dying... his sore muscles needed a careful care... Pete would kill him... he cringed under the pain and tried to sit properly... so far without even realizing where he was and how he got woken up in the first place.

Jude was tempted to stay still and gaze Zero a bit longer but at the end he begun to pity the poor guy and started caughing to gather the attention. Needless to say, it worked.

Zero flinched and shot the look through the window. He was visibly confused yet but then he focused his eyes and finally saw Jude... waving at him and smiling... Zero sighed... and then he internally slaped himself... he needed to gather himself up. So he politely returned the smile and stepped out of the car.

Jude had to laugh. Zero was silently cursing since his back was evidently killing him. Jude wanted to point it out the first thing but he quicky thought twice against it. Afterall, he wanted to live at least up till the evening.. Danny was waiting for him...

"You o.k., Kinkade?"

"Hmm?"

"You seem lost in thoughts. Did you have a pleasant night?"

Jude was caught off guard. What exactly, and why more importantly, was Zero asking about?

"Me? I am not the one sleeping in my car the whole night, am I?"

Zero was way too tired for the games they usually had with Jude... he tried to be sort of angry with him but it ended up in the expresion of desperation and little bit of fear. Jude noticed and it scared him in return.

"Are you o.k.? Did you talk to Jelena last night? Is that why you are sleeping in your parking lot?"

Way too many questions and a completely different direction, Zero thought. But he wasn’t even able to return the answer so he just shook his head. That scared Jude even more.

"So if you didn’t talk to her yet, why the long face?"

"Jude... please... I need my coffee first. And a shower... and my beauty sleep."

"Forget the beauty sleep. Coffee I can do and the shower... yeah, you definetly need it..."

That gained Zero’s attention.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you just saw better days, that’s all."

"Remind me of why I am paying you, Kinkade??"

"My devotion, inner beauty and the ability to tell you shit when you need it."

Jude was in a good mood. Zero didn’t like it. That damn Danny...

* * *

The way to Zero’s apartment seemed like ages to Jude. Zero was grumpy, not that Jude wasn’t expecting that, and Jude wasn’t in a mood of cleaning the air either. So when they got finally in, Jude decided to get to the point right away.

"Ehm, so what did happened last night? And don’t lie, just spil it out, Zero."

Zero pushed himself againts a counter and stayed still and quiet for a minute or two. He was thinking about how to phrase it or what to actually say. Always having a plan. Well, not this time apparently...

"Nothing happened. I watched you leave me for Danny and then I drove to myself and got asleep. I was tired."

"Nothing happened... well something must have happened because you spent a night in your car."

"Seriously Jude, sometimes you see things that are not actually there. Besides I need a coffee and a talk with Jelena."

"Yup. That’s why I am here. Remember??"

"Oh."

"Oh?"

"Well, I wasn’t sure you remembered to be honest."

"Zero, we talked about it just last night how could I forget that."

"Ones mind can be occupied, you know."

Jude was beginning to be angry. Maybe he was supposed to read in between the lines... he didn’t exactly get the message maybe... 

"What did you think by "you watched me to leave you for Danny"?

"Huh?"

"You said you watched me to leave you for Danny."

"Did I... well you came back to him, didn’t you. You had a dinner or something. I suppose he spent a night?"

"That’s non of your business and why we are talking about Danny in the first place?"

"I have no idea. You started it."

Jude was loosing his patience.

"Zero... you know what nevermind. I have no time for this now. You wanted some advice regarding Jelena. So do you still need it or not."

"I guess not."

Jude was furious now.

"Great. Do you realize you just completely wasted my Saturday morning?"

"I am paying you to do stuff for me."

"Huh, so I am just a guy to call in if you need something, is it."

"Is it not? This is a business relationship, Kinkade. You are that guy. You wouldn’t be here if I didn’t need you."

Jude had enough.

"Alright, a business partnership it is. You know what? You act like a five year old sometimes. I leave it to you now. Gotta be some place else. If you change your mind, call me."

And at that Jude turned and walked out of the building.  

Zero wanted to be happy. Afterall he just won a fight... at least he was trying to convince himself of such. But the only thing he was able to thing about was that notion of "gotta be some place else". Great... Most probably with Danny at his side. 

* * *

"Seriously though, I have no idea how you can work with him. Especially after today." 

Danny was lying on a towel, sunbathing and trying to gather some information on Zero while gazing Jude.

Jude wasn’t exactly a beach person, or a romantic walks and dinners person. But he was willing to learn and after this morning he figured he needed a change. Maybe that was it. He spent way too much time with guys like Lucas or Zero. He misplaced business for friendships and look where it got him. He needed to do things differently from now on.

"Well, he is my boss and he was right. I am payed for services like these. I mean you wouldn’t believe what those guys want and need from time to time."

"I kinda believe you on that one, Jude."

Jude laughed. Danny was right. Nice beachy afternoon is what he needed. He was living in L.A. for several months now but he couldn’t remember the last time he was near the ocean. Probably never. 

"Can I ask you something personal, Jude?"

"Sure. Shoot."

"Do you think Zero is jealous of me?"

Now that was a surprise for Jude. And probably one of the very rare times he had no answer by hand.

"What do you mean, why would he be jealous?"

"You know... he had you all for himself and now you share your time with him and me. It sounds kinda logic to me. Besides he acts like he is jealous."

"Nah. That’s not it. He acts like a crying baby but that’s just Zero. He has this wall around himself and he doesn’t let anybody in."

"Except you."

Jude laughed again.

"Yeah I highly doubt I was ever inside those walls of his. Sometimes it feels like I am maybe trying to pull out one of the stones out but as soon as he finds out he builds another layer of it up."

"You are a poet, Jude Kinkade."

"Just being observant."

"You wish."

"What do you mean?"

"Jude, you are an insanely attractive guy. You are smart and you are very capable. Why do you think Zero is acting like a five year old around you?"

"Because that’s what Zero does? Besides, it’s not only me, he is like that around everybody."

"That’s not true. He’s never like that around me."

"He doesn’t know you and you said it yourself, he doesn’t like you very much."

"Yup, because I am with you. You know..."

"I don’t..."

Danny sighed. That was way too difficult.

"Alright, so another privy question. Do you fancy him? I mean he is a God amongst the Gods, right?"

Jude had an expression of utter offence.

"Zero is my boss. He is a proball player and a model. Sure he is very handsome. An utter dick as well... and he has issues for sure... but I am not into him. Hell, just few weeks ago I finished with Lucas... Zero is my friend. The first one here actually so it might seem there is more but be sure there is none... besides even if it were it wouldn’t be on his part."

Danny watched him carefully but there was a doubt written on his face.

"Well, I am sure you believe it, Jude."

* * *

Zero was pacing. He decided early on that he needed to sort things out with Jelena today. So he jumped into his car and drove to her apartment. It has been almost 30 minutes of waiting for her in the lobby but it was completely worth it when he finally saw her. Perfect as ever. She had this I am gonna fight you to death expresion he liked so much but the second she noticed him it changed to more knowing picture. Zero was confused again. She really did know him better than he thought.

"Zero. What a surprise."

"Jelena."

"Is there something urgent that needs my attention or is it just a fuck budy call?"

Zero laughed. Sincerely. For the first time today.

"Could it be both?"

"Don’t push it."

"Right... well, the first one I guess. Can we talk?"

And they did.

Not that Jelena did not know what was coming. Afterall in her opinion it screamed I am so in love with my agent for months now. Not that Zero told her that one.

"So, to sum it up, you want to break up with me because it is not working to our needs anymore and I deserve better, right? ... Am I supposed to believe that?"

Zero knew he should work on the explanation a bit more but to be honest he wasn’t exactly being able to think properly lately. 

"You have to admit we have been arguing a lot lately."

"Like that is a matter of importance..."

What to say to that, right.

"It seems to me that our deal is not working anymore so we might as well try it other way."

"And what way that would be, Zero?"

There... he was coughed off guard again.

"I think we should at least try it. Be apart for a while and if it is not working then ok, we can get on it again."

"Get on it..."

"I know it sounds weird but I thought about it a lot lately and I don’t think this proposition of ours is working to our mutual benefit anymore."

"It doesn’t sound weird. It does sound pathetic and desperate. And you will be begging me to come back to you, you know that, right."

"I don’t think so... but who knows, right."

"What about the press then?"

"What with it?"

"Well they will naturally ask whose fault was it."

"No worries. I figured it out. We split as friends and stay friends for eternity... just didn’t work out as lovers."

"Huh, is that right... alright then, Zero. Do as you wish."

Zero was shocked. He expected almost anything but this reaction. It was suspicious if anything. 

"Are you sure? I mean I mainly came to let you know and talk about the strategy."

"You are so generous, Zero. Thank you for having concerns about me."

Yup. It wasn’t alright. But Zero was so relieved that there was no immediate scene following that he was actually satisfied with the result... for now anyway.

"O.k. then. Do we have a deal?"

"Oh, sure we have."

* * *

Jude was lying in his bed. He was ready to fall asleep but his head was full of today’s events. First that stand up with Zero... then Danny... and then Danny again... and again... so much to think about. But one particular event had stuck up in his mind. He tried to shake it off but it was pretty persistent. Him and Zero were friends, well, at least Jude wanted to believe it... and Zero was his boss, so his feels towards the player were pretty much irelevant. But when he tried to label them he was kinda failing. The more he saw Zero for what Zero was, the more  he wanted to know and the less he knew what he actually wanted. He usually pushed it pretty deep inside but those questions of Danny’s scrapped it off anyways. And there he was, thinking about Zero again, in the middle of the night, after almost a whole day spent with Danny... who he actually liked... very much... but Zero was always on his mind... no matter how hard Jude tried him not to be... 


	10. Crisis management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and then shit happens... also Jude deserves his money, Zero is desperate and Jelena is the queen of the day... as always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short one... next chapter should be a bit longer. I just wanted to finish this one since I got stuck in it for several months and I needed to move on.

It was right before the sun set when Jude’s phone started ringing like crazy. Needless to say, Jude wasn’t that much bothered by it. The exhaustion finally caught up with him. Face down he was burried in pillows, dreaming about an afternoon at the beach ... Zero teaching him how to proper surf... which was kinda bizzar because he did not remember Zero would have ever mentioned he knew how to surf... but whatever Jude didn’t exactly care... he was with Zero. On the beach. The other man half naked... as ever... only sun did miracles to his skin... 

"Jude?"

There was no way Jude would let anybody destroy his dreamland... even if he currently had no idea he was actually dreaming. 

"Juuude. Your cell..."

Damn... Jude woke up... desperately trying to catch up that last dreamy thought... naaah... it was gone... damn... if only he could have remember what he was dreaming about... like it felt really happy... but damn what was it about... 

"Juuuuude!"

"Whaat?!"

"Your cell?"

It took Jude a while before he realized where he was, with whom and what was actually happening. Needless to say, he was not happy and he did not intend to pick up the cell either. Especially when he noticed the caller. Zero knew how to pick up the moment. Well, he could wait. It wasn’t even the damn morning if you asked Jude.

* * *

Danny was observing Jude pretty closely. The man did behave sort of strange since last week. That day at the beach was more or less perfect only there was that certain moment when Jude had a chance to go away and he decided to lie... to Danny. Who, at least he thought, read in Jude like in an open book. So Danny decided he would wait for him. Letting him feel comfortable. Maybe that was the problem. Jude didn’t feel like he could trust Danny. But it might also be that Jude really was that much oblivious to what was happening... that sort of love denial that makes you do strange things and eventually hurt people around. Danny wasn’t sure Jude was wort it... at all... his doubt was growing day by day and Jude did not help it either. His crazy behaviour patterns full of love proclamations, eager touches and secret-ish kisses when Zero was around and then almost complete shut out when the baller went away... Danny had enough but he was interested to know... he wasn’t stupid either... Jude loved Zero and from what Danny cought up from Zero’s poses the man loved Jude as well... sort of like in high school... only with grown ups... a typical situation... and he somehow appeared in the middle of this mess... also, lets be honest, if it wasn’t Jude he would have been long gone. But the man was Jude. And Jude was worth a little bit of waiting... at least Danny thought so at the beginning... now he wasn’t that much sure there ever was a beginning of them... it started look more and more like the no-Zero phase which would eventually lead Jude to realization there is Zero afterall... and he wants too as well... if only Jude wasn’ that blind and stubborn. 

Danny sighed. Just a bit longer and I will see. I can leave anytime afterall... 

* * *

Zero was panicking. Internally that is. On the outside, he was a perfect image of a marble statue. Sitting on the edge of his large bed, intensely watching a TV screen... horror written all over his face. 

I am done. I am so fucking done. 

He needed Jude. A bit more than just an agent that is. But Jude was an A-wall. And no wonder. After that "talk" they did have last time Zero kinda doubted Jude was keen on picking that damn cell of his right in time... more likely he was just avoiding Zero on purpose.

The more Zero thought about it the more he was convinced he deserved it... and that was new... In the past Zero was a master of selfdelusion. He was able to go on days, weeks and months being convinced the whole world owed him something... today, at this peticular moment, Zero knew he royaly fucked up... and he didn’t have the strenght to think of some plan to make it all disappeare... not this time... also, he knew he needed, and wanted, Jude but managed to convince himself he did not deserved him anymore... Jude was... he was Jude that is what he was... a constant in Zero’s life... several months now at least... and Zero used to think that Jude indeed was a stable point but now... everything seemed to be gone and Jude along with it... and the most comical thing about it all was that Zero was the one who caused it... not really a new thought but a new enough for Zero... 

* * *

Avoiding Zero was harder than Jude was willing to admit. However, he managed to not listen to the angry ringtones for couple more hours. Zero needed a lesson afterall. When it was roughly around eight a.m. Jude finally gave up. That feeling of something going off succesfully crept into him and all of a sudden he was sure he needed to get in touch with Zero immediately. But just before he could dial him up Danny appeared in the room, weird look all over his face.

"Ehm, didi you speak to Zero already?"

"Yeah. No, I mean I was just about to call him. Why?"

"Well, I just turned on TV and... ehm... yeah I think he needs help, Jude."

"What? Why?"

Needless to say, Jude did not exactly wait for Danny’s explanation. He was right in front of the TV set seconds later, ready to elaborate some more. Instead, he froze. 

"Shit!"

"Yup. I though so too."

Danny wasn’t exactly helping. Actually Jude wouldn’t listen to him anyway. His mind was already in full rescue mode as it was.

"Yeah. I do need to go to Zero. Sorry."

"No need to explain really. I figured. See you later though?"

Jude however was already halfway to the car when Danny looked at him. 

Zero and his tantrums, Jude had thought. The fuck was he even doing. Jude was ignoring him only for few days. And they even saw each other and talked to each other at that time.. only Jude wasn’t exactly friendly and never stayed more than he had to but still... Zero could have said something... Shit like that never appeared out of the blue, right?

* * *

When Jude finally arrived at Zero’s appartment there was a bunch of reporters with cameras and recorders blocking his way up. So Jude needed to be creative. He decided to go around the building and use the old fire stairs leading up to the first floor. If somebody told him a year ago he would be claiming the iron ladder in his fancy suit in the effort to safe his irritating client’s ass he would have laughed. Yet there he was. He wanted to think of thousand and one things Zero would need to do for him as a payback but he wasn’t able to. The only thing he was able to think of was Zero crushing somewhere down... and that really did scare Jude.

* * *

Humming. That was what zero was able to register for some time now. Loud humming. All around him. Like his brain went crazy and the only thing that managed to stop that was that humming. Zero couldn’t think. He did try to come up with something but he was always coming back to nothing. Literally nothing. And he would have stayed in that huge nothing if somebody didn’t distort that fucking humming at the end. So Zero listened. It sounded like a dream at the beginning but after few other minutes it didn’t go away. It got even louder. Knocking. Quit furious knocking. And some voices. Or rather a voice... Jude’s voice, Zero finally realize.

* * *

Jude was on the edge of nervous breakdown himself. He was almost running towards Zero’s apartment because he was afraid reporters discovered the right number. They did not but that did not calm him at all. He was currently trying to break into Zero’s apartment, almost screaming his lungs out while calling Zero’s name. There was no answer though and Jude started to be restless. 

Fuck, fuck, fuck. Get it together Kinkade. Zero is alright. He’s just lazy to come to the door. Sure. It must be it. Cry louder, Kinkade.

"Zero! Open the door. Zero! I need to talk to you. I saw the news. It’s all over the sport’s channel... well most of them that is... common I need to talk to you, Zero... open the fucking door! Zero! ... Zero... please open the door... yeah? I ... Zero please we need to talk... it will be o.k. I will fix this alright?! I promise I will fix th..."

* * *

It would have been funny... Jude threatening to Zero... it was almost hysterical... only Zero wanted to cry actually... when he finally put himself together a bit he stood up and walked towards the door. He breathed in and out and then repeated three times again... he didn’t really believe in himself not to fuck it up again... every time they saw each other in the last few days he was truly angry... not with Jude but with himself... for not being able to come straightforward about his... well his... feelings for fuck sakes... and it usually looked like he was really pissed off at Jude... and that was the last thing he wanted to look like now... so ... one step at the time, Gideon... one, two, three...

* * *

When the door opened Jude was struck. Like literally struck by lightning in a total shock struck... Zero looked like he didn’t sleep for days. Jude could have sworn his eyes were full of blood. And he looked quite pale, like he didn’t eat anything either. Jude was in full mother hen mode before Zero could even open his mouth and say something.

"Zero, what the ... Come inside I will make you something to eat ... and then we will talk. I will fix this. No worries. I am on it."

Zero wanted to say something but the only thing he was actually able to do was to nod and close the door behind Jude. 

Meanwhile Jude was rapidly marching towards the kitchen... which looked like brand new... Zero wasn’t much of a cook... Right. Jude had decided Zero needed some true family meal... like food could have solve everything.

"Just sit down and wait a bit. Or better you could use some shower. You don’t  exactly look fresh if you know what I mean. I will fix you something up... a quickie and then we will talk and then I will cook you some proper meal and then you will sleep it off while I will make some calls... I am sure the reporters are all over the Arena now too..."

"The reporters?"

Zero was really slow but it seemed he finally managed to return to reality.

"Well, yeah.There are some of them downstairs. Probably waiting for you and some comments explaining Jelena’s story. But don’t worry I will think of something. Meanwhile relax. I am here now. It will be o.k."

"The sponsors..."

"No worries. It will be ok. I will think of something."

Jude sounded so confident at that moment Zero truly believed him. He just watched him for a while and decided Jude was right. He needed a shower and a breakfast. That would make him think again. Plus, Jude was finally there. With him. And he didn’t seem angry with Zero so at least something was in the order at least.

* * *

"Can I borrow your phone for a bit?"

"What? Why?"

Jude was in the middle of cleaning up after a breakfast when he spotted Zero’s desperate puppy eye look.

"I just want to check the mail and my phone is dead... and I can’t find a charger."

"And your laptop is dead too?"

"I kinda left it in my car... also I hate checking the mail on TV... soooo..."

"Yeah yeah... go for it... if you must..."

Jude did not like it one bit... Zero was famous for snooping around while borrowing Jude’s phone one or two times before... usually getting bored quickly and looking through the pics... damn...

"Ehm, so we should talk really... Are you up for it?"

"Mmmmm... just a sec..."

"So first things first, what the hell, Zero... you and Jelena broke up? How come you didn’t inform me? I mean I should have known by now... from you... also you must have seriously pissed her off if she is letting press know you did actually hire prostitutes..."

Jude was waiting for the answer or more like ignoring one but when he looked at Zero again he knew almost instantly he was in some serious trouble...

"Ehm, Jude? Why do you have a picture of me sleeping in my car in your phone? Not that I do mind but like... do you usually take pictures of all your clients, Kinkade?"

"You are my only client... at the moment."

Now that was one quick answer, way too quick Jude thought...

Zero was looking at Jude now. Quite intensively. And if you looked closely it might even seem he was smilling a bit... one of the corners of his mouth seemed a bit more up than the other Jude thought.

"Well, yeah, alright... I thought it would be quite some blackmailling material if you must know..."

Zero raised his eyebrows.

"Wha?"

"Common, it is a cute picture. Your nose pressed towards the window... you were almost drooling too..."

"I was not!!"

Jude had to laugh. And it seemed Zero was more relaxed now too.

"Delete it, would you."

"I won’t. I am serious. A blackmailling material that is. Just imagine. When you will piss me off once again I am gonna bargin..."

"Kinkade..."

"Yeah?"

Zero wanted to make it clear he was not up for jokes at this particular time of the day but he failed epically. Jude was just so precius. It was like he knew exactly what to do to distract Zero from all the drama out there.

"Well then, promise me at least you will not post it online... my reputation would be in pieces..."

"I am afraid it is way too late for that now..."

Ouch...

"I take it back..."

And the mood was gone... Jude cursed himself...

"I didn’t mean it. As I said before, I will fix it."

"Yeah. You know what I think this time it is way behind fixing, Jude."

"It is not. You can not give up that easily. You are Zero. You make things happen if you want to."

Zero was just observing Jude. And all of a sudden he wanted to cry again. His life was in pieces and his career might just end if you asked him but he would give that all up for Jude hugging him... he must have really gone crazy... or he was just sleep deprived... maybe Jude was right... shower, food and bed... 

Jude noticed the sudden change of mood too. He couldn’t put a finger on it but Zero looked serious as never before. He had a soft look though. When he looked at Jude again something has changed... and it wasn’t entirely about the tears that fell down his cheeks... Jude could have sworn that it wasn’t about Jelena either... something serious was up... Jude felt it before... it was like Zero wanted to tell him something but didn’t at the end and it started to killing Jude. He needed to know... preferably soon enough... but now was not the right time it seemed...

"Common now. You wouldn’t cry over Jelena, would you. She doesn’t deserve it."

"No, she doesn’t. But I could have predicted it at least... sorry for draging you into all that mess."

Jude was kneeling now.

"Hey. Don’t appologize. That’s my job. I knew I would have to run for my money with you being my client. Besides I thought you were my friend. Friends help each other."

Zero noded once again. He tried to wipe his tears out but it didn’t quite work. So he just closed his eyes for a moment and tried to calm down. 

Jude’s heart almost broke down. He never saw Zero quite like this. He had a sudden urge to protect the guy. Jelena was finnished if you asked him. He was furious. 

"It will be alright, I promise."

And then he moved closer and touched Zero’s cheek...

It was a matter of instinct. A soft touch. An effort to wipe the tears of... like if they weren’t there it would mean Zero was fine... happy... his old confident self... Jude missed that guy... 

Zero stopped breathing... his eyes slowly opened and stared at Jude... who in all his innocence stared back... surprised by all of the sudden attention... being it the movies Zero was sure he would have kissed Jude. His lips were so close. And parted... It would have been so easy to move and press his lips towards Jude’s ... slid a tongue inside... but it wasn’t movies and Zero was completely charmed by Jude’s look... he could not move, he could not think properly, he could not talk... 

... so Jude made a move himself and Zero exploded inside out... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am evil I know ;P
> 
> *********  
> also, I really do have a hard time continuing the story knowing zude is not happening anymore... another words sorry again... I am working on it... I have to overcome the feeling this shit is pointless...  
> Also, I realized I usually start the new chapter by a morning scenes... have no idea why...


	11. All those things...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I figured you deserve some fluffy storylines down the road...also PWP without a real porn (not in this chapter anyways)

A human touch is a true magical thing. It can hurt... it can even kill... it has the power to tease and to comfort... it knows how to please and how to scare and most definetly it can heal...

Zero had a feeling it did all those things to him. At once. Now and there. Through Jude...

* * *

Years ago, Zero did make a deal. He promised to himself that he would be somebody. That he would make a person out of zero he felt he was. And he stuck by that plan to the last piece. He had to sacrifice, he had to hide, he had to forget who Gideon was. But he managed to get to the final point. And then he met Jude and he started remembering... Gideon... Jude made him real again... and Zero hated him for it. And he was kinda grateful to him too... and it felt strangly safe... and then Gideon made Zero feel in love...  and there they were... at the end of the world ... on the verge of Zero’s career... all the plans he made, all the self-denial and sacrifice he did... all wasted... and for what... a minute of Jude being so close to him that the actual Sun could melt... Zero was suffocating and Gideon was screaming out of joy... he was never ever so scared in his life... never before and many times after... and he didn’t even care... he held to that moment by the last piece of his body and never intended to let go again... 

* * *

Jude had no idea why he did that. It felt natural though. Like breathing... he had the urge to move forward and touch Zero... maybe put a hand on his knee... or to the back of his hand... and somewhere between that hand and Zero he made an unpredictable move to touch Zero’s lips... so... so... why the fuck did I do that... but the strangest thing was he didn’t mind... not for real... that thought was gone as fast as it appeared in the first place... 

Jude was scared all his life... He was scared of being close to somebody. He was scared to dissapoint his parents. He was scared of living. Breaking up with Lucas was about the best thing that could have happened to him, yet it was by far the most scary one too... until he met Zero. That man-child that needed constant velvet treating, tons of attention and an occasional slap or two... Jude had thought he was way out of his league the first time they met. He took him as a personal chalenge. As if by managing Zero his own life could move towards better future. Zero kinda showed him that he could have had more if he wanted to. And boy, Jude started to want to. He needed to want to. So he wanted... and instead of finding that corny light at the end of the tunnel, he found Zero... he really did find him... and for the first time they knew each other Jude felt that Zero’s perfectly built wall cracked and collapsed... maybe only at one place and it wasn’t that big of a break but Jude took what he got and ran... and so what that he might loose all his breath at the end... he was determined to make the best of it... afterall, he might be out of his job and without his best friend only seconds later so what he got to loose actually... 

Jude’s mind was swirling... he couldn’t move and he was moving way too fast... He couldn’t catch his breath and he felt like flying... and he was melting on top of that... how that even happened? 

* * *

Zero’s lips were soft. And he smelled incredibly tempting... his expansive cologne completelly charmed Jude. He wasn’t really able to do anything more than to keep touching those soft lips of Zero’s. Just once, and maybe once more, and another kiss... he just couldn’t stop... we was still kneeling between Zero’s legs, one hand holding Zero’s cheek the other one clutching Zero’s T-shirt at the side. He was afraid he would loose a balance and fell over to Zero’s arms but he was scared to stop. Right after the third kiss he finally noticed Zero was responding. They were kissing each other now, each kiss deeper and more intense than the one before. He had no idea when it exactly happened but he felt Zero’s fingers in his hair, at his nape and back in his hair again. And what Jude actually loved about it was the fact that it wasn’t fast. Even remotly fast... it was slow, almost mellow ... and it wasn’t about kissing the lips anymore either... their tongues were literally dancing now and Jude loved it... it was so so real and so surreal at once that it almost felt like dreaming... 

* * *

Zero wished it would never stop. He wished he could freeze the moment Jude was that close to him. All of a sudden a thought started to creep in to him. That idea of Jude having an agenda, trying to push him somewhere he couldn’t or wouldn’t want to go. He tried to push it away but it only got stronger. He didn’t want him to go. He needed Jude. This whole time he was afraid he would loose him. And now when it finally happened, them kissing each other, he was suddenly scared it only meant the end. Like it was only a brief moment of happiness he was able to get and now it’s gone and it will never ever come back. Somewhere deep inside he knew it was ridiculous because Jude was nothing but loyal to him. Even at times he trully deserved to be left alone. But there it was... Zero and his insecurities...

"Jude..."

Zero suddenly stopped and gently pushed Jude away.

Jude tried to kiss him one last time, a look of confusion already forming on his beautiful face. Zero immediatly regretted the move. 

... and I lost him... for good... 

* * *

It took Jude a second to actually realize what was hapening. And when he finally calmed down to the point his brain started functioning again the sheer panic took over again.

He wanted to appologize for an inappropriate behaviour but he wasn’t able to talk. He just panted, look of confucion, hurt and fear written to obviously on his face. 

* * *

"I..."

Zero had no idea how to smooth it again. He wanted to touch Jude. To whipe that hurt look from his face but he couldn’t move either. It was like somebody froze the moment and condemned them to relive it forever. 

So he was just looking at Jude, breathing little to deep and little to quick... trying to figure out how the hell they could move on from this mess...

* * *

Jude was the first one to come to his senses. Somewhere between the intense looks and hyperventilating he closed his eyes... well, to be honest, Zero’s expression didn’t help to calm him down... at all...he stood up and turned towards the door... 

* * *

"Stay."

Zero even didn’t notice he has said it. It was quiete at first so he needed to say it again... loudly...

"Stay... please. Jude, stay."

He reached for his hand and pulled Jude towards him.

Jude lost ballance for a second and it looked like he would fell down so Zero stood up and caught him. 

* * *

And that was way too much for Jude. Comfort kissing that went off was one thing... Jude didn’t have the time to think it through... but actually standing in Zero’s arms... hugging... that was on the whole new level of intense.

"What are you doing?"

"What? That? It’s called a hug... some people actually like it..."

"Hmm..."

"Hmm...?"

Zero smiled.  

"Sorry about before."

"I am not."

Jude blinked.

"I thought..."

"Yup... you most certainly did, Kinkade. Way too much sometimes..."

"Hey..."

Zero laughed. Jude was a mess... inside out... Zero had an urge to touch his hair again... especially that one trickle of hair that fell down to Jude’s forehead... so cute and unorganized... Jude would be freaking out if he realized... Zero gently took it and moved it to its place...

Jude almost stopped breathing again... completely mesmerised by Zero’s touch. 

"Breathe, Kinkade."

"Not sure I can..."

"Of course you can... you can do anything..."

"So... you are not angry then?"

"Angry?"

"’bout the kissing... I didn’t mean to... it just happened... I..."

"Jude, it’s fine. It was nice..."

"Nice..."

Zero realized how that probably sounded and mentaly slaped himself.

"Yeah, well, not exactly nice..."

"Not nice? Oh..."

Zero shook his head.

"Would you stop, Jude? You are overthinking it again."

Jude came to a wrong conclusion again and tried to distangle from Zero’s arms. Not really succesfully though, since Zero realized, yet again, how that situation probably went in Jude’s head. He just sighed, a small laugh escaping his mouth, which cunfused Jude even more, and looked right into Jude’s eyes...

"I love you, stupid." 

* * *

To call Jude surprised would actually be a great understatement. However, that moment of utter confusion didn’t last long. 

It felt like all that morning storm calmed down finally and it all made sense... Jude wasn’t sure it they were only in the eye of the hurricane or it meant the hurricane was finally over... needless to say, he didn’t care much... it was like somebody lifted that huge rock off of him and he suddenly knew which way to go... still scared shittless but knowing, not pretending and welcoming new challenges.  

He smiled and gently touched Zero’s cheek again.

"I love you too."

"You do?"

Zero was smilling all over now. 

"Soooo... where were we, Kinkade?"

Jude laughed.

"You are incredible."

"God, I hope so."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... originally I wanted to go a bit further but you will have to wait till next chapter... already working on it ... Merry Christmas, you guys... and MANY THANKS for reading my fics ;)


	12. Of exploding Universe and such

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> no need for summary, right... if you forgot what I was writing about - and I wouldn’t blame you - please do read a previous chapter at least... though this chapter does really not need any previous knowledge at all... basicaly PWP stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You didn’t think I would finish with just kisses and hugs, did you ;) Also, I am officially back in business... though I have other fics to write but I am on it now... the posts will be more regular now...

Water drops were creating little paths on Jude’s skin. Like tiny tears that started as single streams of expectation and somewhere between shoulder blades and Jude’s loins joined in few rivers of pure passion. At least Zero was seeing it that way. 

They were standing in the shower for good 15 minutes now... just exploring, laughing, kissing, touching each other, occasionaly switching positions... Zero was looking at Jude’s back now... trailing those water drops by his fingers...

... everytime he touched Jude’s skin there was a sense of little shock waves coming from that one point towards every direction. It surprised Jude every time, and every time he expected Zero to repeat it with more intensity than before... his breath stopped and the heat was building up in his stamina... slowly but very consistently... Zero  seemed too far away, yet Jude could feel him very close at the same time... 

... Zero sensed those shock waves too... every now and then he waited a bit longer so he could feel Jude’s reaction to his touches... those little jolts and caught breaths... he loved it... he was so pleased with himself... 

... it was quite new to him too... God knows he had sex with plenty of men and women before and he knew quite well he was good at it too but with Jude.... that one was different... he cared... not because of himself but because he needed Jude to have a good time... and that was a completely new concept to him... 

He got cought up in a moment changing fingers for lips... Jude moaned loudly... 

"Do you like it?"

"Mhmmmm..."

Zero laughed...

"You are pretty sensitive, you know that, Mr. Kinkade?"

"Ahmmmmm..."

Another escaped laugh...

Jude leaned his head towards shower tiles and rested... all of a sudden he didn’t care about anything... the world was outside of that shower and nothing mattered... it was just him and Zero and he needed it to be just them for a bit longer...

Zero licked few of the drops, stepped closer to Jude, and took each side of his hips in his hands. They were touching by their bodies now and Jude didn’t really experience anything more rousing up till now... not even when they started dating, him and Lucas... his breath got caught a little longer than before which made Zero smile against Jude’s shoulder... he gently started stroking Jude’s hips and at the same time kissing his right shoulder from the outside towards Jude’s neck...

Jude always thought of himself as a very patient, organized and strategic man... as of now he would happily jump out of the window if Zero asked him... his will was absolutely lost under Zero’s touches, kisses and the smell of spicy shower gel... he was moaning pretty regularly now and he didn’t give a fuck... he was literally melting... he started slowly moving too... first a bit towards Zero because they were still too far from each other in his opinion... and secondly, maybe a bit swinging because he simply needed the friction... it was sensational... 

Zero laughed... Jude loved that laugh... 

"God, Kinkade, you are a gift..."

"Ahmmmmm"

Zero was focusing on Jude’s neck now. Tiny pecks alternating with little bites... they would leave marks later but who cared now... and he slowly moved his right hand... from Jude’s hip across his gourgeous thigh towards his crotch... 

"Fuck, Zero!" Jude had to close his eyes... that was too much... he needed to calm himself down... easier said than done...

"Gideon"

It was so quiete that Jude almost missed it.

"My name is Gideon." Zero whispered that last word right into Jude’s ear and he immediately felt how is sent electric like impulses down Jude’s spine. 

"Gideon. I like it."

"I bet you do."

One last kiss to the ear and Zero started moving down Jude’s back. His right hand was still busy in Jude’s crotch, alternating between light thight touches and gentle balls’ strokes.

When he started licking the drops from Jude’s spine he moved his hand too. First he clutched Jude’s cock at the base... all full and hard by now... not that Jude was the only one being ready... and then he started moving his hand up the whole lengh... he repeated it several times earning few deep moans from Jude and an occasional shake of Jude’s butt. 

Jude was a mess by now in fact. He almost slipped when Zero started kissing him and so he was touching the tiles by his palms now... head still resting there too... he just really focused on breathing... nice and steady... nice and steady... niiiiic... definitely not steady... his brain was boiling to the point where he didn’t even know where and when he was... 

Zero steadied his hand on his cock finally but started working on the tip of his head... a precum was mixing with water and Zero was very gently circulating his thumb all over it... it drove Jude crazy... 

"Breathe Kinkade, just breathe..."

Jude felt his knees actually shaking.

"Gideon, I... I can’t..."

"Sure you can."

And Zero kissed his neck once again. Then he bit Jude which earned him a disgruntled groan, followed by another one when Zero removed his hand from Jude’s crotch.

"Wha... where are you goin’?"

Zero chuckled.

"So impatient."

He kept kissing and licking Jude’s spine, up to the point where he needed to kneel down, his palms on Jude’s hips again. This time they were holding him steady. Not only because Jude was visibly shaking now but because Zero simply needed the right position for admiring his butt. He always wanted to do that. Just kiss Jude there, touch the round shape of it, leave a tiny bite mark so Jude would remember it was him... and Jude would definitely remember, alright... 

Jude was panting again. He straddled and pushed his ass towards Zero who slowly massaged each side and began licking in between... 

Now Jude officially lost it. He panted, screamed .. quite involuntarily... and started laughing... 

"Sssshhhhh. I am trying to work here..." Zero was amuzed and highly satisfied with himself right now.

"Asshole!"

"No worries, Kinkade, I am trying to reach there too."

Jude was lost at words really... he just had that wide grin on his face right now... not being able to move one bit.

When anybody would have told him this would be happening just few months ago... he would be shocked, he would have laughed and walked out in disbelief. Yet there they were, him slowly falling apart in Zero’s shower, and Zero, make that Gideon, on his knees, working on his butt... 

Meanwhile, Zero was planning another attack on his gorgeous personal agent. He abruptly finished and stood up, confusing the hell out of Jude in the process... for a second there Jude started panicking as if it was just some ugly game of Zero’s... which in all honesty would not be that of a shocker... and the truth to be told, Zero realized too, afterall he knew a thing or two about Jude’s mental processes as well by now... 

"No worries, Kinkade, my knees just hurt, and besides, I think it’s kinda time to move it to another level, don’t you think?"

Jude was just staring at him. Kinda wanting to scream at him too... he was horny as hell and those breaks literally crushed him... also his brain really didn’t work properly by now so even if he tried very hard he wasn’t able to figure out what Zero actually meant by "another level".

Zero smiled and touched Jude’s face. 

"It’s okay, Jude. I promise."

He kissed him gently and Jude could swear millions of butterflies had a dance in his stomach. 

"Come."

Zero stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel on the road, handing Jude the other one in the process. 

Jude didn’t get it at all.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Zero smirked and looked Jude from toe to the head and back. He briefly stopped in Jude’s middle and gave him a satisfied smirk again. 

"Nope. Not yet, however I have high hopes."

Jude really did have crossed wires. He started laughing again. 

"Common, Jude. Not that I don’t appreciate the long pauses, they are great for admiring and shit, but the bed is waiting."

* * *

Never before Zero was so self-conscious. After his brief meltdown over Jelena, his apartment looked like the last place of destruction. He didn’t mind a bit. Until now that is. What Jude had to think when he looked around... it told him so much about Zero and even more about Gideon... which, Zero realized, was another thing to explain later... he trully didn’t think it out today... nevertheless, he regreted nothing... it was possibly the best decision of his life... scary as hell but the best of the bests... and he truly didn’t have that many of those...

Jude though, he didn’t give a fuck... he only saw Zero... nobody else existed in that moment... the closer they were the more intense feelings towards Zero he had... and he thought nothing could ever surprise him but he was so wrong by every second... 

"So..."

"So..."

They giggled like kids on the playground.

Zero threw his head towards the king sized bed, gazing Jude once more... 

Jude swallowed and took a deep breath. 

"Are you sure?"

"Kinkade, I think it’s a bit late for retreating."

"Never late enough..."

"Well, I guess it’s good I am not planing on leaving anywhere."

"Do you have condoms? Lube?"

"Now you asking..."

"Well, afterall I am the one being responsible here, right."

Zero looked offended. He had to admit though, he loved Jude being the responsible one. Afterall, one word and he would do anything Jude would have asked of him... and Jude kinda knew...

When he finally found the condoms in a drawer Jude was already lying on the bed. It took him by surprise, nevertheless, not the bad kind at all.

"You are a thing of beauty, Kinkade."

"Shut up and do something already. I am not gonna hold on forever..."

"So bossy! I love that."

If Zero could see Jude’s face he would noticed an intense blush and he would have tortured Jude for sure. Luckily, he couldn’t.

Jude was resting chin on his forearms. Patiently waiting for Zero to put the condom down and start whatever the guy wanted to start. In any other circumstances it would scare Jude... Zero was known for being unpredictable and Jude didn’t like it most of the days but today... he trusted the guy... had no idea why but he did... 

It took him by surprise when he felt the light kiss on his neck, shoulders and then down along his spine. It seemed Zero found his thing... 

Everytime Zero’s lips touched Jude’s heated skin it sent signals to Jude’s brain... and other parts of Jude’s body too if he was about to be honest... Zero was quite careful not to touch Jude much beside the kisses... the torturer! ... though at times it was pretty much impossible... at the end he just sort of lay over Jude’s torso and slided down...

He stopped at Jude’s ass once more, peppering it with few kisses and one fake bite for just making the point... 

"Kneel..."

Jude took another deep breath and positioned himself to all four... Zero was circling a finger around his anus ... maybe a bit more that was really neccesary... considering it was highly pleasant Jude was up for some more when he felt a little push inside and then Zero’s finger was moving in and out... 

First few times it was quite careful, gentle, exploring and helping Jude to adjust... when a second finger came in Jude didn’t even blink... he just enjoyed the ride.... the moves became more intense and directed too... when they finally hit the spot Zero was looking for all along, Jude lost a balance and burried his face into a pillow... and it was actually a great position since the pillow muffled the desperate cry of pure pleasure Jude released.

Zero laughed once again and continued. Only now he started fondling Jude’s back too. It sent shimers to every corner of Jude’s body ... and nothing was really happening yet... Jude started worrying that he could actually finish before even starting anything...

When Zero started opening the two fingers Jude began to feel it too... it wasn’t that intense as he feared at first... and to be honest all the gentleness just took him by surprise even more... but along with the strokes on his back and the scent of Zero’s sweat it was just too much... 

"For fuck sakes could you just hurry up?"

Zero didn’t respond, he just slapped Jude’s butt and took him by a complete surprise when he put his penis inside him all of a sudden. He didn’t do it all the way down though. He waited for a reaction from Jude.

It took him a minute or two to gather himself up... the shimers, the slap, the scent, the feeling, the fact Zero truly waited for him to give a sign he was alright... he was gapping and already pushing against Zero but not being able to make a sound.

"Shhhhhh. It’s okay. We have all the time we need, Jude."

That simple fondness put on a word Jude truly made a thing for him.

"I am fine. Just... go. Please."

Zero was watching Jude from above. His Jude. Yet another moment he dreamed for weeks now. He imagined all sorts of things he wanted to do with Jude but when he actually got to do them he wanted nothing more than to make Jude happy. He started trusting, going deeper and deeper and coming back up to the point he was almost out and then back again... it made Jude crazy and obviously desperate but Zero would be lying if he said it didn’t have an exact same effect on him too... pure pleasure indeed... after few rounds they began to be in sync. It didn’t surprise Zero that much since it was their thing truly... being in sync... since they have met each other... 

Zero was clutching Jude’s hips.. finger prints already quite visible... at one point he hunched over Jude and was touching him by his own body... breathing steadily in Jude’s ear... whispering words of comfort and encouragement... an occasional swear word or two if the pleasure was too intense for him to hold on to sanity... 

"I am ... I think... am gonna come pretty soon..."

Zero just kissed Jude’s ear again... it was becoming his favorite thing he noticed... 

"Then just go on... I am gonna catch you, Jude."

Jude’s knees hurt and his tights were shaking again, and Zero’s palm on his dick didn’t really help to calm him down and he was fast loosing breath... the sounds grew higher and louder and were accompanied by the same ones on Zero’s part... which in all the honesty there... was one of the reasons Jude came all of a sudden... he cried of pleasure and started breathing abruptly but at the same time he tried to stay steady at least a bit because Zero wasn’t finished yet... 

... needless to say, that moment of climax Zero just witnessed was enough for him to go over the edge too... he grabbed Jude’s hips once more, a bit stronger that was needed, and made few other pushes before he fell down on Jude... mixing laugh and appologies on the way down.

* * *

"You alive?"

"Shut up, Kinkade."

It was Jude who had a last laugh...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I so hate writing porn... to be honest I find first touches and kisses and those looks between two people way more of a turn on than porn... a basic human touch can be more intimate than two people banging each other...

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea whatsoever where I am heading with this. So I have to warn you it might be a bit of a cliché at times. But thanks for reading!  
> Also comments, notes and ideas are greatly appreciated.  
> xxx


End file.
